


Sanctus, sanctus, sanctus

by kivanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christianity, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Priest Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivanne/pseuds/kivanne
Summary: „Sanctus" to „święty". „Święty" to idealny. „Idealny" to nie zawsze najlepszy.lubHarry ułożył sobie życie. Odnalazł to, czego poszukiwał przez całe życie. Cieszy się spokojem i rutyną, których zawsze tak bardzo mu brakowało. Jest najszczęśliwszy na świecie.Louis ma wrażenie, że nigdy nie ułoży sobie życia. Popełnił zbyt wiele nieodwracalnych błędów, by zasłużyć na wybaczenie.Ich znajomość może okazać się największym błędem, jaki mogliby popełnić.Jednak może okazać się też ratunkiem, którego obaj potrzebują, mimo że być może nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy.





	1. Szacunek

I. Szacunek

Harry podniósł się z łóżka i mimowolnie skrzywił lekko, gdy zbyt ostre promienie słoneczne padły na jego twarz. Przysłonił ją prawą ręką i westchnął cicho. Przeciągnął się i ułożył obie stopy na ziemi.

Jego pokój był skromny. Miał pojedyncze łóżko z twardym materacem, takim, jaki lubił, niedużą szafę w kącie pokoju, miękki dywan i szafkę nocną z jedną szufladą na bieliznę i jedną półeczką na książki. Lubił to miejsce. Spędzał tu dużo czasu, rozmyślał i czytał. Ten pokój był jego azylem.

Harry nie przepadał za towarzystwem. To nie tak, że nie lubił ludzi, o nie; on kochał ludzi, nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Ale wolał samotność. Lubił rozmyślanie, dążenie do samorealizacji, spokój i harmonię. Uważał przebywanie z samym sobą za błogosławieństwo.

Zdjął z siebie białą koszulę i szare spodnie, w których zawsze spał. Na razie w pokoju było ciepło, więc jeszcze się nie ubierał.

Stanął na środku pokoju i zerknął w stronę stolika nocnego. Wpadające do środka światło padało na książkę leżącą na szafce nocnej. Wciąż była otwarta na stronie, na której wczoraj skończył czytanie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Zapowiadało się na piękny dzień.

Podszedł niespiesznie do książki i spojrzał na zegar. Piąta. Wciąż miał ponad godzinę do pracy. Wziął ją do ręki i ułożył na jeszcze niezłożonej kołdrze. Klęknął przed łóżkiem i złączył swoje dłonie. Zamknął oczy i przycisnął swoje różowe usta do strony, na której była otwarta książka.

\- Boże, dziękuję Ci za kolejny dzień. Proszę, daj mi siłę – szepnął i spojrzał do góry, na ścianę, na krzyż. Na osobę, którą kochał najbardziej na świecie. - Pozwól mi dobrze spowiadać.

A potem zamilkł. W ciszy czytał Pismo i z czcią zerkał na krzyż nad swoją głową. Przestał wspierać się na łóżku i przeniósł cały ciężar swojego ciała jedynie na kolana, sycząc cicho, gdy jego nogi zaprotestowały. Jednak nie poddał się. Klęczał jeszcze przez czterdzieści minut, a przy trzydziestej łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach.

\- Boli mnie, Panie, ale to nic w porównaniu do bólu, który przeżyłeś, żebym ja mógł żyć.

·

Kościół nie był duży, ale parafianie uważali go za naprawdę piękny. Ławki były obite czerwonym materiałem, który sprawiał, że godzinna msza nie była drogą przez mękę. Światło padające na ołtarz miało mnóstwo odcieni, ponieważ w oknach umieszczono piękne witraże związane z życiem rożnych świętych.

Harry wszedł do konfesjonału i oparł głowę o ściankę z kratkami. W czasie mszy przyszło do niego kilka osób, a on wysłuchał ich spowiedzi i udzielił im rozgrzeszenia. To był jego ulubiony aspekt bycia księdzem; przynoszenie nadziei. Uszczęśliwianie innych.

Chwilę przed komunią wyszedł z konfesjonału i wrócił do zakrystii. Za godzinę miał odprawić mszę, więc miał jeszcze trochę czasu. Zarzucił kurtkę na ramiona i wyszedł na zewnątrz, uśmiechając się, gdy poczuł wiatr na swojej skórze. Rozejrzał się dookoła, zastanawiając się, w którym kierunku pójść. Po jego lewej stronie znajdował się niewielki ogród z ławką i zaciszem, a droga z prawej prowadziła do miasta.

Harry zdecydował, że ma dość samotności i tym razem wybierze się do miasta. Mógł przy okazji zrobić zakupy, żeby potem przygotować coś na obiad. Może zupę? Dawno nie jedli zupy.

W parafii było trzech księży i dwie siostry zakonne. Siostra Maria doskonale gotowała, a Harry dopiero się uczył; chciał odciążyć starszą kobietę. Może i miał trzydzieści dwa lata na karku, ale na naukę nigdy nie było za późno.

Opuścił teren kościoła i wyszedł na drogę, uśmiechając się szeroko do dziewczynki, która powiedziała mu „szczęść Boże". Ukłonił się grzecznie i odpowiedział jej, kierując się w stronę warzywniaka.

Za ladą siedziała jego znajoma sprzedawczyni. Często przychodził tu na zakupy i lubił ucinać sobie z dziewczyną pogawędki, ponieważ była niezwykle energiczna i była jego zupełnym przeciwieństwem.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko na jego widok i zamrugała doklejonymi rzęsami. - Mój ulubiony ksiądz! - wykrzyknęła radośnie i od razu wyszła zza lady, podchodząc do wysokiego mężczyzny.

\- Nie znasz innego księdza – roześmiał się Harry i oblizał usta. - Ostatnio byłaś w kościele chyba na własnych chrzcinach.

\- Nieprawda! - oburzyła się i oparła lewą rękę na wystającym biodrze. - Rok temu byłam na ślubie swojej siostry!

\- To zmienia postać rzeczy – odparł i wziął ze skrzynki kilka marchewek. - Mimo wszystko, zapraszam cię. Zawsze jesteś tam mile widziana.

\- Może w przyszłym życiu – uśmiechnęła się słodko i zabrała mu marchewkę z ręki. - Nie bierz jej. Jest nadgniła. Muszę ją wyrzucić.

\- Przyszłe życie jest z Bogiem w niebie – stwierdził Harry i pozwolił sobie odebrać warzywo, rozglądając się za jakąś ciekawszą sztuką.

\- Przyszłe życie może być wszędzie – przewróciła oczami i pomogła mu zapakować seler do torebki. - Nie nawrócisz mnie, przykro mi, skarbie.

\- Bóg na ciebie poczeka – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, ponieważ był o tym naprawdę przekonany. - Reinkarnacja to największa bujda o jakiej słyszałem.

\- Cóż, dziewica zachodząca w ciążę z duchem też mnie nie przekonuje – zaśmiała się cicho, wiedząc, że może sobie na to pozwolić, bo zawsze przekomarzała się w ten sposób z Harrym. Spakowała jego zakupy do siatki i podliczyła wszystko. - Cztery funty.

\- Proszę, kochanie – mruknął i wręczył jej kilka monet. Podniósł siatkę i uśmiechnął się do niej, zmierzając do wyjścia ze sklepu. - Miłego dnia! Zerwij z tym głupim chłopakiem!

\- Potrzebuję tego mieszkania! - zaprotestowała i pokręciła głową. - Potrzymam go jeszcze miesiąc, aż nie znajdę sobie czegoś taniego.

\- On cię zdradza – przypomniał jej i uniósł brew. Taylor tylko westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała na niego z miną wyrażającą czystą udrękę.

\- No wiem... ale nie uprawiam już z nim seksu, obiecuję.

\- Nie chcę o tym słuchać! - zaprotestował Harry i wyszedł ze sklepu, machając jej wesoło przez okno.

Pogoda była tego dnia naprawdę piękna. Specjalnie wybrał dłuższą drogę do kościoła, chciał rozkoszować się słońcem i pierwszymi kwitnącymi drzewami. Uwielbiał wiosnę. Uwielbiał Tego, który stworzył wiosnę i pozwolił mu jej doświadczyć już tyle razy.

Wsunął ręce do kieszeni kurtki i zawrócił, stwierdzając, że prawdopodobnie ma już mało czasu i naprawdę powinien wracać, jeśli chce zdążyć na swoją mszę. Już kilka minut później znajdował się na plebanii, gdzie wypakował zakupy. Przeszedł do kościoła i zobaczył, że jest już opustoszały, więc poprzednia msza musiała skończyć się dobrą chwilę wcześniej. Przebrał się i podszedł do klęcznika z zamiarem modlitwy, tak jak miał w zwyczaju.

Nie mógł kochać swojego życia bardziej.


	2. Tęsknota

Wielkanoc była ukochanym świętem Harry’ego.  
Te święta stanowiły dla niego czas do przemyśleń i wspomnień. Często zastanawiał się, jak teraz wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby wtedy nie poszedł do seminarium. Pewnie miałby teraz ładną żonę i być może roześmiane dziecko, albo byłby pastorem. Nigdy jednak nie czuł się dobrze w kościele protestanckim. Katolicyzm był jedyną rzeczą, w której potrafił odnaleźć siebie.  
Czasem tęsknił do innego życia, ale nie były to częste chwile. Wzruszał się, gdy udzielał ślubu dwójce zakochanych. Zastanawiał się, w jakich kolorach widziałby świat, gdyby ktoś patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Były to luźne myśli, nigdy nie przywiązywał do nich większej wagi. Nazywał to chwilami słabości; potem przypominał sobie, że ma już osobę dla której jest najpiękniejszy na świecie. I jest nią jego Ojciec w niebie.  
Czy tęsknił za rodziną? Tak, oczywiście. Widywali się bardzo rzadko, jeśli dobrze szło, to raz na dwa lata. Jego rodzice mieszkali w Stanach i z tego co wiedział, próbowali uratować swoje podupadające małżeństwo, a siostra, Gemma, studiowała kolejny kierunek w Australii i robiła oszałamiającą karierę.  
Wciąż pamiętał ten dzień, kiedy wszedł do domu i oznajmił, że idzie do seminarium. Był wtedy zrozpaczony i potrzebował miłości, której skłócona rodzina nie mogła mu dać. Poszedł tam przez impuls, przez pragnienie uwagi, jednak został z wyboru. Wiedział, że to jego życiowa droga i nie wyobrażał sobie żadnej innej.  
Rodzina nie namawiała go do zmiany decyzji. Owszem, byli w szoku, ale dla Anne i Robina najważniejsze było jego szczęście. Gemma nigdy nie myślała, że jej brat mówi poważnie. Ten łobuz, najbardziej lubiany ze swojej licealnej klasy za robienie żartów nauczycielom i pomaganie na sprawdzianach, w seminarium? Z zamiarem bycia księdzem? Nie rozumiała tego i myślała, że to pewien etap, tak jak okres buntu w okolicach czternastu lat. Sądziła, że Harry z tego wyrośnie.  
Tak się jednak nie stało, i kiedy Gemma zorientowała się, że plany jej brata są dość konkretne, było za późno na przekonywanie go. Kuszenie małżeństwem, dziećmi. Wiedziała, że to jego słaby punkt, ale nie mogła tego wykorzystać przeciwko niemu.  
Harry kochał chrzciny. Komunie święte. Uwielbiał dzieci i uważał, że są jedyną szansą dla świata zagubionego we własnym egoizmie. Czasem żałował, że nie miał własnych. Miał pewność, że byłby dobrym ojcem. Raz nawet płakał, pięć lat temu, sam w swoim pokoju, myśląc, że popełnił największy błąd swojego życia.  
To było właśnie po ceremonii chrzcin. Dziewczynka, Bethany (tak, po tych wszystkich latach wciąż pamiętał jej imię) była wychowywana przez samotną mamę. Rodzina zostawiła ją samą z dzieckiem, ponieważ nie mogła znieść faktu, że Sandy urodziła dziecko w wieku siedemnastu lat. Przed chrztem rozmawiała o tym z Harrym. Chciała rozgrzeszenia. Miała świadomość swojego błędu, ale podkreślała, że błędem nie jest Bethany, tylko jej ojciec. Kochała swoją córeczkę najbardziej na świecie.  
Harry polewał jej główkę wodą święconą, a mała zaczęła płakać i się wiercić. Po udzielonym sakramencie zrobiła się głodna, a Sandy musiała wyjąć butelkę z torebki. Poprosiła Harry’ego o przytrzymanie dziecka, który dość niechętnie się na to zgodził, bo nigdy tego nie robił i bał się, że zrobi jej krzywdę.  
Nic takiego nie miało jednak miejsca. Miał przy piersi małego, zaspanego człowieka, który patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i zaciskał boleśnie palce w jego lokach. A Harry nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał takiej czułości do drugiej osoby. Już wtedy wiedział, że skoczyłby za dzieckiem w ogień, nawet jeśli było dla niego całkiem obce.  
Tego samego dnia spowiadał się z zazdrości.  
To wydarzenie popchnęło go również do robienia specjalności na kierunku pedagogika. Chciał uczyć w szkole lub w przedszkolu. Miał świadomość tego, że to będzie stanowiło dla niego ogromne wyzwanie i próbę, ale chciał się jej podjąć. Chciał udowodnić samemu sobie, że potrafi pokonać zazdrość i żal.  
Pokochał pracę w przedszkolu, a dzieci pokochały jego. Wszyscy z utęsknieniem czekali na lekcje religii. Niedługo potem podjął się też pracy w liceum, bo doradził mu to proboszcz. Uważał, że Harry się sprawdzi.  
I miał rację. Licealiści też go polubili, ponieważ był tolerancyjny i ciepły, a oni często zwracali się do niego ze swoimi problemami. Wzbudzał w nich zaufanie i pomagał im jak tylko mógł, w zamian często słysząc słowa wdzięczności i podziwu. Jeden chłopak powiedział mu, że jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał takiego wspaniałego księdza.  
W takich chwilach Harry czuł, że kapłaństwo wcale nie było błędem.

·

Dziewiętnastego kwietnia pogoda zdecydowanie się zepsuła. Za oknami już o trzynastej zrobiło się ciemno, a w słabo ogrzewanym pokoju Harry’ego było naprawdę zimno. Owinął się szczelnie szarym swetrem i zakopał pod kołdrą z Pismem Świętym w ręce. Tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty czytać. Miał ochotę na muzykę, tak dawno jej nie słuchał. Nie posiadał jednak telefonu, komputera ani żadnych płyt, więc musiał zadowolić się własnym śpiewem i piosenkami, które pamiętał.  
Westchnął cicho i potarł zmarznięte dłonie. Grzejniki były o tej porze już wyłączone i mógł polegać tylko na sobie. Minęło może kilka minut, aż pierwsze krople zaczęły uderzać o szybę.  
Wstał ze swojego łóżka i stanął przy oknie. Wszystko było szare; całe szczęście, że zdążył wrócić z zakupów. Miał nadzieję, że do jutra się wypogodzi; święconkę przeprowadzali zazwyczaj na zewnątrz, przebiegała wtedy sprawniej, jednak przy takiej ulewie nie byłoby to możliwe.  
Wyjął zapałki z szuflady i zapalił kilka świeczek. Umieścił nad nimi dłonie i miał nadzieję, że tym sposobem się rozgrzeje. Oparł czoło na chłodnej szybie i przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w kojącą muzykę deszczu.  
Kiedy uchylił powieki pięć minut później, dojrzał za oknem jakiś nowy obiekt. Zmarszczył brwi i wytężył wzrok, by rozpoznać dziwny kształt. Szybko okazało się, że on się porusza; najwyraźniej był skulonym człowiekiem, który siedział na ławce w zimnych strugach deszczu.  
Harry od razu przystąpił do działania. Zdmuchnął świeczki, zarzucił płaszcz na ramiona, a na stopy wsunął kalosze. Wyszedł przed kościół i obszedł go dookoła, po chwili znajdując się już w odległości kilku metrów od tajemniczej osoby.  
Osłonił oczy przed deszczem i potrząsnął lekko ramieniem chłopaka, który zdawał się go nawet nie zauważyć. Dopiero wtedy podniósł na niego wzrok i Harry zobaczył jego spuchnięte oczy.  
\- Chodź do środka – poprosił i zacisnął lekko palce na jego cienkiej, wiosennej kurtce. - Nabawisz się zapalenia płuc.  
Chłopak tylko pokręcił głową, ale Harry był nieustępliwy. - Chodź. Wszystko jest dobrze – uśmiechnął się lekko, a tamten tylko westchnął i wstał z ławki. Harry zaprowadził go na plebanię. Cały dygotał z zimna, a jego zęby niekontrolowanie o siebie uderzały.  
\- Jak masz na imię? - zapytał i posadził go na drewnianym krześle, od razu zabierając się za gotowanie wody na herbatę.  
Początkowo myślał, że chłopak nie odpowie. Miał rozbiegany wzrok i wyglądał na zrozpaczonego, kiedy próbował wyswobodzić się z przemoczonej kurtki. W końcu udało mu się to i objął się szczelnie ramionami, bo wcale nie było mu cieplej.  
\- Louis – wyszeptał w końcu, a Harry był zadziwiony delikatnością jego głosu. Wyszedł na chwilę z kuchni i wrócił po dwóch minutach, z czystymi spodniami i bluzą w rękach. Podał je mężczyźnie i zalał mu herbatę do pełna, stawiając przed nim parujący kubek.  
\- Ja jestem Harry – uśmiechnął się lekko i pokazał mu drzwi po swojej prawej ręce. - Tam jest łazienka. Przebierz się, może nie będziesz chory.  
Louis tylko skinął głową i zniknął za drzwiami, zostawiając Harry’ego sam na sam ze sobą. Co skłoniło chłopaka do takiego kroku? Czemu się tak dziwnie zachowywał i szybko oddychał?  
Jego wątpliwości miały być jednak wkrótce rozwiane, ponieważ przebrany Louis już pojawił się z powrotem w kuchni. Od razu dopadł do rozgrzanego kubka i objął go dłońmi, sycząc cicho.  
Siedzieli w milczeniu przez kilka dobrych minut. Harry nie chciał naciskać, nie lubił być wścibski, ale uznał, że potrzebuje chociaż minimalnego wyjaśnienia. - Dlaczego siedziałeś w takim zimnie?  
Louis zacisnął usta i pokręcił głową, zwieszając ją i wbijając wzrok w podłogę. - Mogłeś mnie nie ratować. Gdybym miał trochę szczęścia, dostałbym sepsy i umarł.  
\- Nie możesz tak mówić – szepnął Harry i spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem. - Życie jest darem.  
\- Może dla ciebie – prychnął Louis i podniósł na niego wzrok. Po policzkach spływały mu łzy. - Ja na nie nie zasłużyłem.  
Harry jeszcze nigdy nie prowadził takiej rozmowy i nie bardzo wiedział, jakie słowa będą odpowiednie. Owszem, umiał pocieszać, ale nie… nie samobójców. To była bardzo delikatna sfera.  
\- Każdy na nie zasłużył. Wszyscy grzeszymy – zapewnił go, a chłopak przed nim roześmiał się gorzko.  
\- Grzechy… To nie grzechy. To błędy. Nie wierzę w twojego Boga.  
I Louis być może myślał, że Harry’ego to ruszy, więc zabrał się za swoją herbatę, dopóki ksiądz go stąd nie wygodni. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało, ponieważ Harry nikogo nigdy nie potępiał. Wierzył, że dla każdego jest wyjście.  
\- Ale mój Bóg wierzy w ciebie – odparł cicho i oblizał usta, cały czas wpatrując się w nowo poznanego chłopca. - To jak? Powiesz mi, co się stało?  
Louis potrząsnął głową i Harry usłyszał, jak z jego piersi wyrywa się cichy szloch. - To nie jest twoja sprawa. Nie chcę o tym mówić.  
\- Wiem, że nie chcesz – odpowiedział miękko Harry i przechylił głowę. Bardzo chciał mu pomóc, martwił się stanem chłopaka. Był w prawdziwej rozsypce. - Ale potrzebujesz tego. Więc może to rozważysz?  
Znowu zapadła pomiędzy nimi głucha cisza, przerywana tylko dźwiękiem przełykania herbaty. Louis wciąż dygotał, ale zdecydowanie mniej. Nie był też już taki siny.  
Walczył ze sobą. Nie chciał okazywać słabości. Bał się odrzucenia. Mimo wszystko nadal był wrażliwy.  
\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć – jęknął ledwo słyszalnie i wplótł palce w swoje włosy, ciągnąc za nie z całej siły. - Będziesz się mnie brzydził. Nie chcę tego.  
Harry od razu pokręcił głową i wstał, by powstrzymać go od robienia sobie krzywdy. - Nie będę się tobą brzydził. Obiecuję.  
I wtedy Louis spojrzał mu w oczy. Oprócz łez można było dostrzec tam mnóstwo emocji: strach, niepewność i poczucie winy.  
\- Naprawdę? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Harry tylko skinął głową. - Potrzebuję pomocy – rozpłakał się znowu i oparł czoło na stole. - Nie radzę sobie. Ale nie chcę pomocy. Wariuję, potrzebuję, potrzebuję… potrzebuję coś wziąć.  
Harry skamieniał, słysząc ostatnie słowo wychodzące z ust Louisa. Narkoman. I wszystko stało się jasne.  
\- Potrzebuję, muszę, wariuję, ale nie chcę… Nie chcę… wszystko psuję…  
\- Louis – przerwał mu zdecydowanym tonem. - Co się stało.  
I ponownie chwila ciszy.  
\- Pobiłem swoją młodszą siostrzyczkę.


	3. Skrucha

\- Z-zimno mi – jęknęła cicho i objęła się ramionami, a Louis od razu ściągnął z siebie bluzę i zarzucił ją na ciało młodszej siostry. Był wrzesień i przemokli do suchej nitki na rajdzie rowerowym, a poza tym Lottie była wykończona i nie była w stanie dalej jechać.  
\- Mama zaraz przyjedzie. Wytrzymaj jeszcze – poprosił i rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś miejsca do odpoczynku. Stali na parkingu przy lesie, a ich rowery zostały porzucone metr dalej, bo nie mieli ich do czego przypiąć. W pobliżu nie było żadnych ławek, a nogi dziewczyny drżały z wysiłku. Louis nie chciał, żeby siedziała na betonie, bo znowu przeziębiłaby pęcherz i musiałby się nią zajmować cały dzień.  
Westchnął i rozsiadł się na zimnej powierzchni, rozsuwając lekko nogi i wyciągając do niej ręce. - No dalej. Usiądź mi na kolanach.  
Lottie uśmiechnęła się tylko i skrzywiła, żeby choć trochę z nim pożartować i rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę. - Fu. Mam piętnaście lat, wiesz? Dziewczyny w tym wieku raczej nie siadają już na…  
\- Zaraz się rozmyślę – mruknął tylko Louis, a blondynka przewróciła oczami i usiadła na jego kolanach.  
\- Naprawdę mi zimno, Lou. Bardzo – szepnęła i przytuliła się do niego, a on pocierał rytmicznie rękoma jej ręce i łydki.  
\- Zaraz rozgrzejesz się w aucie. Nie jęcz, bo mnie wkurzasz.  
\- Ty mnie wkurzasz.  
Louis zmrużył oczy i uszczypnął ją w bok. - Jeszcze jedno słowo i zanoszę cię do lasu, wyrzucam twoje przemoczone dupsko na ten cholerny mech, który zniszczył mi moje ulubione spodnie, zabieram rower i jadę do domu.  
Lottie wymamrotała coś pod nosem, ale poza tym była już cicho. A ich mama przyjechała po nich po piętnastu minutach i krzyczała całą powrotną drogę. 

.

\- Jak to się stało? - zapytał Harry, wyrywając Louisa z myśli i wspomnień. Chłopak drgnął i spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, tak jakby zapomniał, że ktoś oprócz niego tu był. Przez jego głowę przelatywało mnóstwo myśli, które w ogóle nie miały sensu i nie pozwalały mu skupić się na czymkolwiek. Tak bardzo chciał jakiegoś narkotyku, że nie był w stanie tego dłużej wytrzymać.  
\- Ja… - zaczął, ale w jego oczach od razu pojawiły się łzy i pokręcił gorączkowo głową. - Ja muszę iść, teraz, ja idę, muszę iść, muszę iść… - Wstał i spróbował popchnąć Harry’ego, żeby zszedł mu z drogi, ale tamten był nieustępliwy.  
\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Usiądź.  
\- Puść mnie! - krzyknął Louis i odepchnął go mocno w geście samoobrony. Harry wystraszył się, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Jeśli okazałby mu teraz słabość, Louis na pewno by mu się wyrwał. Na szczęście miał przewagę wzrostu i wagi, ponieważ chłopak wyglądał mu na szczupłego. Zacisnął dłonie na jego ramionach i posadził go siłą na krześle, ignorując jego szarpanie się.  
\- Jeśli będziesz próbował stąd wyjść, zadzwonię po policję. Jesteś teraz niebezpieczny i nie powinienem w ogóle cię tu trzymać, ale szkoda mi ciebie, Louis, i chciałbym najpierw z tobą porozmawiać.  
W wyrazie twarzy Louisa coś diametralnie się zmieniło na słowo „policja”. Łzy znowu zalśniły w jego oczach i pokręcił rozpaczliwie głową. Nie dość, że jego życie już teraz było do dupy, to miałby jeszcze mieć sprawę za napaść i pobicie siostry? I prawdopodobnie również narkotyki? Nie było takiej opcji. Louis zrozumiał, że musi zostać na plebanii z tym cholernie irytującym księdzem i wysłuchiwać jego głupiego gadania.  
\- Zacznijmy jeszcze raz. Jak to się stało? - zapytał i usiadł naprzeciwko chłopaka, poprawiając koloratkę pod szyją i wpatrując się w niego uważnie.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru ci się spowiadać – mruknął Louis i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Cóż, to i tak nie miałoby sensu, skoro uważasz, że nie wierzysz w Boga, prawda? - zaśmiał się cicho Harry i przechylił głowę, uważnie obserwując chłopaka.  
Ten jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem. Bawił się brzegiem swetra i unikał spojrzenia Harry’ego, choć ten widział, jak mocno zaciska się jego szczęka. Musiał być wściekły. Być może szantaż nie był najlepszym wyjściem, z którego Harry mógł skorzystać, ale… nie czuł się winny. Chodziło o bezpieczeństwo innych osób, a skoro nie był w stanie wyperswadować niczego spokojną rozmową, musiał uciec się do nieco bardziej drastycznych środków. W zaistniałej sytuacji nie widział w tym nic złego.   
Spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie i westchnął cicho, wiedząc, że już na niego czas. Nikogo nie było jeszcze na plebanii i nie mógł zostawić tu narkomana samego, a chciał jeszcze później z nim porozmawiać. Myślał nad wszystkimi opcjami, które ma, ale nic oprócz jednej rzeczy nie przychodziło mu do głowy.   
\- Za pół godziny mam mszę – oświadczył, a głowa Louisa od razu podskoczyła do góry. Spojrzał na niego z dołu, dzięki czemu Harry jeszcze wyraźniej widział, jaki był wychudzony na policzkach. - Pójdziesz ze mną.  
\- Nie – zaprotestował od razu i potrząsnął głową, a kilka pasm włosów wleciało mu do oczu i je przysłoniły.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry i zmarszczył brwi. - Nie zostawię cię tu samego i nie wypuszczę, dopóki ze sobą nie porozmawiamy. Usiądziesz w kościele w rzędzie z przodu, żebym mógł mieć na ciebie oko. Nie musisz klękać ani uczestniczyć w mszy, jeśli tego nie chcesz. Byłbym jednak bardzo szczęśliwy, gdybyś chociaż spróbował.  
Louis wyglądał, jakby toczył ze sobą wewnętrzny konflikt. Wiedział jednak, że kompletnie nie ma szans, ponieważ Harry nie pozostawił mu żadnego wyboru. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nasłanie na niego policji i przeszukanie jego mieszkania. Jęknął niemal boleśnie i zacisnął pięści, odwracając wzrok od denerwującego księdza. - Dobra. Zrobię to – odpowiedział i znowu pokręcił głową. - Ale nie mam zamiaru brać udziału w tym cyrku.   
Harry tylko uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową, zmierzając do szafy z sutannami. Zerknął krótko na Louisa i zniknął w innym pomieszczeniu, żeby w spokoju się przebrać.   
Zapiął wszystkie guziki i spojrzał na siebie krótko w lustrze. Z pokoju, w którym zostawił Louisa, nie dochodziły żadne dźwięki, co oznaczało, że chłopak wciąż tam siedział.  
Nie mylił się. Louis skończył swoją herbatę i patrzył na niego z udręczoną miną. Odmawiał odzywania się do niego przez ten cały czas i ignorował zaczepki Harry’ego.   
Wyszli z plebanii i skierowali się do kościoła przez mokry grunt. Harry wytarł buty o wycieraczkę przez wejściem, jednak Louis postanowił się kłopotać się takimi głupotami i wszedł do środka, rozglądając się po niewielkim wnętrzu. Nikogo jeszcze nie było. Harry polecił Louisowi usiąść w pierwszej ławce, co też uczynił, cały czas wpatrując się w obrazy i zdobienia na ścianach.  
Harry sprawdził, czy świece są uzupełnione i zapalił je, krzątając się w okolicach ołtarza, by jego również przygotować do mszy. Przejechał również ścierką po ambonie i naszykował Pismo do czytania. Nie musiał myśleć nad swoimi ruchami, odprawiał msze tak często, że jego ruchy były mechaniczne.   
Po piętnastu minutach ludzie zaczęli się schodzić. Louis rozglądał się niepewnie, w nadziei, że nikt się do niego nie dosiądzie i będzie miał święty spokój. Tak też się stało. Niewiele osób przybyło na mszę, gdy Harry ją zaczynał.   
Tego dnia wygłaszał kazanie o niewykorzystanych szansach. Zmarnowanych okolicznościach. Mówił o tym, że stanie się lepszą osobą jest możliwe i nie trzeba z tym czekać, można zacząć zmieniać się od razu, pozwolić życzliwości stać się swoją najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą. Zaznaczył jednak, że nie znaczy to, że należy się podkładać i pozwolić sobą pomiatać: katolik nie musi być kozłem ofiarnym, może być szczęśliwy i mieć przy tym czyste serce. Zrobienie z siebie niewolnika nie jest w stanie oczyścić żadnego sumienia, jednak służba z wynagrodzeniem w postaci miłości i wdzięczności ma sens.   
Louis wsłuchiwał się w jego słowa przez cały czas, chociaż próbował je zablokować. Nie chciał, żeby do niego trafiały, jednak właśnie tak się stało, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że Harry mówi właśnie o nim. To wszystko skłoniło go do myślenia o Lottie, o swojej kochanej siostrze, która teraz tak go znienawidziła… o tym, że mógł mieć dobre życie, ale pozwolił nałogowi przejąć nad sobą kontrolę… że stał się tym głupim niewolnikiem i oddał swoje życie rzeczy, która nigdy nie odwzajemni jego miłości i potrzeby ścisłego związku.   
Przez to wszystko nie zauważył nawet, że wszyscy opuścili świątynię. Podniósł głowę dopiero, gdy poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu i zobaczył przed sobą Harry’ego. Nagle przestał mu się wydawać irytujący. Louis odniósł wrażenie, że jest to jedyna na świecie osoba, która potrafiłaby go zrozumieć, mimo że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie znalazł się w jego życiowej sytuacji. Wystarczyło na niego spojrzeć. Był taki spokojny, ułożony, z zasadami… Louis rozpaczliwie odsuwał od siebie myśl, że Harry mógł nim pogardzać, bo teraz bardzo potrzebował pocieszenia.   
\- I jak? Było aż tak okropnie? - zapytał Harry i uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie.  
A Louis tylko pokręcił głową, bo jego myśli wciąż wirowały z potrzeby zażycia czegoś, ale teraz również i z potrzeby kogoś, kto chciałby go posłuchać. - Było znośnie – odpowiedział cicho, a w zamian usłyszał śmiech Harry’ego.   
\- Skoro było znośnie, to wróć ze mną na plebanię. Czas na kolację.


	4. Błędy

\- Dziękuję za kolację – powiedział cicho Louis, siedząc przy stole w jadalni. Inni księża już dawno się rozeszli, nie zadawali mu żadnych pytań. Być może zrobią to później, kiedy Harry zostanie sam, pomyślał Louis. Chłopak kończył właśnie swoją kanapkę i zajął się szklanką herbaty, wystukując na niej nerwowo rytm palcami. Wszystko go bolało z potrzeby narkotyku. Nie potrafił się na niczym skupić, zgrzytał zębami i zaciskał pięści, jednak to nie przynosiło mu ulgi.  
\- Nie ma za co – odparł Harry i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. Widział w jakim stanie był chłopak i chciał go uspokoić, ale nigdy wcześniej nie miał do czynienia z narkomanami i nie wiedział, jak mógłby to osiągnąć.  
Współczuł chłopakowi siedzącemu obok. Był bardzo młody, a nie potrafił cieszyć się życiem. Harry tak bardzo chciał go nawrócić, pokazać mu prawdziwe kolory. Dać mu do zrozumienia, że Bóg na niego czeka i uświadomi mu, jak żyć dobrze. Jednak Louis nie wydawał się otwarty na Boga, przeciwnie, miał wyrobione swoje zdanie na ten temat. Ciężko byłoby je zmienić, choć nie było to niemożliwe. Harry tylko potrzebował czasu. Problem w tym, że wcale go nie miał.   
Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to pomodlić się za niego.   
\- Dlaczego zostałeś księdzem? - zapytał Louis, szarpiąc za rękaw od swojego swetra. Nie patrzył na niego i Harry początkowo pomyślał, że się przesłyszał, jednak po chwili para niebieskich oczu podniosła się i wycelowała prosto w jego twarz.  
Harry oblizał usta i uśmiechnął się lekko, odwzajemniając jego spojrzenie. - Bo Bóg daje mi szczęście.  
\- No tak – skomentował Louis i przechylił głowę, gryząc nerwowo wnętrze swojego policzka. - Ale możesz przecież w niego wierzyć i mieć jednocześnie żonę i dzieci. Czemu tego nie chciałeś? - dodał cicho. Był naprawdę ciekawy odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nigdy nie rozumiał całego tego szumu związanego z „powołaniem”, nigdy nie rozumiał kapłaństwa. Czy odmawianie sobie wszystkich ludzkich przyjemności i życie ściśle według ustalonych zasad było warte tej sutanny? Księża nie mieli tutaj praktycznie nic, mogli być szczęśliwi w takiej biedzie? Louis nie był ani trochę szczęśliwy, gdy miał wracać do swojej zaniedbanej kawalerki. Ona była tak samo pusta, bo wszystko, co wartościowe, sprzedał, by mieć pieniądze na amfetaminę.   
Młody ksiądz westchnął cicho i wstał od stołu, otrzymując przez to zdezorientowane spojrzenie Louisa. Zasunął za sobą krzesło i posłał mu lekki uśmiech, tym samym próbując go uspokoić. - Pójdę do łazienki. Poczekaj tu na mnie.   
Harry zniknął za drzwiami, a wszystkie mięśnie w ciele Louisa się napięły. Wyczuł w tym swoją szansę.   
Pamiętał, gdzie Harry schował pieniądze z ofiary. I nie była to szafka na klucz.   
Wstał ze swojego krzesła jak najciszej się dało. Cały czas oglądając się na drzwi od toalety, na palcach przeszedł do komody z wieloma szufladami i otworzył drugą od góry, wpatrując się z błyszczącymi oczami w leżące przed nim pieniądze. Było ich tam na pewno więcej, niż zostało dzisiaj zebrane na mszy.   
Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, gdy zebrał z szuflady wszystkie banknoty i upchnął je do kieszeni. Kierował nim głód, poza tym już dawno stracił całą swoją moralność. Spojrzał ostatni raz w stronę łazienki i wybiegł z plebanii, nie przejmując się nawet otwartą szufladą.   
Miał nadzieję, że Harry nie zorientuje się wystarczająco szybko, by go dogonić lub zadzwonić na policję. Poza tym, czy byliby w stanie go znaleźć? W jego twarzy nie było nic charakterystycznego, nie był notowany… a przynajmniej chciał uwierzyć w to, że znalezienie go było niemożliwe. Wolałby umrzeć, nić trafić do więzienia.   
Zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy jego nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Oparł się o jakiś mur i oddychał ciężko, nieskutecznie próbując napełnić płuca powietrzem. Był już bardzo daleko od kościoła i w duchu ucieszył się, bo był pewien, że ksiądz nie miałby na tyle dobrej kondycji, żeby dopaść go aż tu.   
Wyjął z kieszeni ukradzione pieniądze i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc, że starczy mu na kilkudniowy zapas. Potem miał zamiar coś wymyślić. Zawsze sobie jakoś radził. Mógł sprzedać tę kanapę sprzed telewizora, i tak nie była mu już potrzebna, skoro nie miał telewizora.   
Przygryzł wargę i przeszło mu przez myśl to, jaki Harry był dla niego miły, jak życzliwie się do niego odnosił. Po głowie krążyły mu jego słowa z kazania i przypomniał sobie tamto uczucie. Wtedy, podczas ten mszy, przez chwilę poczuł, że chciałby się zmienić. I że było to możliwe.   
W porządku, teraz miał już wyrzuty sumienia i mógł przyznać to przed samym sobą. Radość z pieniędzy została zastąpiona przez rozczarowanie samym sobą, swoją desperacją i słabością. Rzadko uciekał się do kradzieży, uważał to za całkowitą ostateczność. Oszukał Harry’ego, jedyną osobę, która chciała go wysłuchać. Oszukał wszystkich wiernych składających pieniądze na ofiarę i oszukał samego siebie, wierząc przez moment, że mógłby być inny.   
Skrzywił się i przegonił sprzed oczu obraz zawiedzionej twarzy Harry’ego, który najpewniej zauważył już jego zniknięcie.   
Nie chciał tego. Naprawdę tego nie chciał, ale nie sądził, że potrafi się jeszcze zmienić.

.

\- Wróciłem – obwieścił Harry i otrzepał mokre ręce, rozglądając się po jadalni.  
Od razu zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak. Krzesło Louisa było odsunięte, a poduszka spadła z niego na ziemię. Na stole wciąż znajdował się kubek niedopitej herbaty i talerz z okruchami. Jednak tym, co najbardziej przykuło jego uwagę, była otwarta szuflada z pieniędzmi.  
\- Cholera – wymamrotał i podszedł do środka, przeklinając głośniej, gdy powitały go jedynie srebrne drobne. Jak mógł być tak głupi?! Jak mógł schować pieniądze przy Louisie?  
Zapomniał się. Robił to odruchowo po każdej mszy i po prostu… tego dnia znowu to zrobił. Nie pomyślał, że daje narkomanowi otwartą furtkę do kradzieży.   
Usiadł na podłodze i oparł się czołem o szufladę, ściskając mocno nos w jego górnej części. Remont mógł poczekać, ale… co jutro zjedzą? Skąd ma wziąć pieniądze? Do wypłaty ze szkoły miał jeszcze tydzień, tak samo jak wszyscy inni księża. I jak ma się przyznać reszcie, że nawalił na całej linii?  
Nawet nie zauważył, gdy łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach. I bez tego żyli w ubóstwie, straty materialne naprawdę nie były im teraz potrzebne.   
Siedział tam może pół godziny, po czym z wściekłością zatrzasnął szufladę i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Rozebrał się z sutanny i wszedł w piżamę, klękając przy łóżku z ciężkim sercem.   
\- Wybacz mi lekkomyślność – szepnął, podnosząc wzrok na krzyż wiszący nad jego głową. - Wybacz mi gniew. Przepraszam za swoją słabość – dodał i rozłączył na chwilę swoje dłonie, by otrzeć z policzków kolejne łzy. - Chciałbym być tak idealny jak Ty, ale nie potrafię. Daj mi siłę, proszę, bo nie mogę sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić – przerwał na chwilę i westchnął ciężko, próbując uspokoić swoje rozbiegane myśli. - Uratuj tego chłopaka, bo bez Ciebie stał się pustynią. Pomóż mu, przyjmij go do siebie. I przyprowadź go do mnie. Spróbuję mu pomóc.


	5. Zaproszenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiem, że rozdziały są bardzo krótkie, ale... ja mam jakiś taki styl. Innych nie umiem.

Louis uderzył ramieniem ścianę i roześmiał się, kiedy jego biodro zderzyło się z futryną. Czuł się jak król świata; wszystko miało wspaniałe kolory i czuł się skoncentrowany jak nigdy. O wiele bardziej lubił tę rzeczywistość od swojego codziennego życia, które na trzeźwo było dla niego nużące i smutne. Amfetamina sprawiała, że wszystko było takie łatwe. Czuł się lekki. Mógłby biegać i skakać, gdyby tak nie kręciło mu się w głowie.  
Narkotyki dawały mu to, czego przez ostatni czas tak bardzo mu brakowało. Kiedy cztery miesiące temu Zayn porzucił go i odszedł do innego, Louis szybko potrzebował znaleźć sobie coś, co mógłby pokochać bardziej niż chłopaka. Dzięki swojej nowej (i kosztownej miłości) nie przeżył rozstania aż tak bardzo. Okej, może czuł się trochę bezużyteczny, ale tylko na trzeźwo. Narkotyki przynosiły mu ulgę. Nigdy nie próbował niczego mocniejszego niż amfetamina i LSD, ponieważ na droższe narkotyki zwyczajnie nie było go stać. Został zwolniony dyscyplinarnie z pracy po tym, jak przyszedł tam pijany. Na szczęście przez te dwa lata na niezłym stanowisku odkładał pieniądze i mógł z nich przez ten czas czerpać, choć teraz jego zasoby drastycznie się kurczyły. Prawdopodobnie umarłby z głodu, gdyby Lottie nie uzupełniała regularnie jego lodówki.  
Jęknął cicho z niezadowoleniem, gdy przypomniał sobie o swojej siostrze. Miał wrażenie, że coś dużego się z nią ostatnio stało, ale zupełnie nie pamiętał co. Był pewien jedynie tego, że teraz nie było jej w domu, co było naprawdę dziwne. Ona jedyna nie odwróciła się od niego i pocieszała go po rozstaniu z Zaynem. Ale teraz? Dokąd poszła?  
Podniósł się niechętnie z podłogi i przeszedł do sypialni, gdzie rzucił się na łóżko. Zabawa w tanim klubie na podejrzanej dzielnicy była wspaniała, ale teraz, kiedy narkotyk opuszczał jego ciało, zaczynał czuć się fatalnie.  
Zaczynało dochodzić do niego, że Lottie nie ma, ponieważ ją uderzył. Niesamowite kolory przed jego oczami powoli szarzały, kiedy myślami wracał do rzeczywistości. Nie był już królem świata, teraz czuł się raczej jak ostatni palant. Feta sprawiała, że na chwilę zapominał, jednak potem euforia znikała, a pozostawało rozbudzenie i nerwowość; nie mógł zasnąć, by choć na chwilę uwolnić się z pułapki własnych myśli. Przed oczami miał Zayna, który był obejmowany przez jakiegoś innego faceta w pasie. Obok niego stała Lottie, patrząc na niego z obrzydzeniem i kręcąc głową. Gardzili nim. Zayn na pewno zdążył już dowiedzieć się, jak bardzo Louis się stoczył.  
Jedyne co pozostało mu po bliskich osobach to żal i tęsknota. Tak bardzo żałował teraz tego co zrobił, pragnął, żeby Lottie teraz z nim była. Cofnąłby czas, gdyby mógł. Nie uzależniłby się, gdyby mógł.  
Trzy godziny później wciąż kręcił się bezcelowo po mieszkaniu, jak ognia unikając kuchni, która przyprawiała go o mdłości. Był zmęczony, ale jego ciało wciąż przepełnione było energią.  
Myślał o tym młodym księdzu, z którym dzisiaj rozmawiał. Miał cholerne wyrzuty sumienia z powodu kradzieży i ucieczki, bo tamten mężczyzna nawet przez chwilę nie patrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem. Nie oceniał go jako jedyny, a Louis to zaprzepaścił przez jeden głupi czyn. Poczuł się bardziej samotny niż kiedykolwiek, kiedy usiadł na podłodze w niemal pustej sypialni i płakał głośno, nareszcie przestając się powstrzymywać. Jego wizja całkiem się zamazała przez łzy, brał do płuc głębokie oddechy (które w niczym mu nie pomagały) i dygotał, bo było mu zimniej niż kiedykolwiek. Potrzebował kogoś. Potrzebował drugiej osoby, która objęłaby go i zapewniła go, że pewnego dnia wszystko się ułoży. Pragnął usłyszeć, że nie jest skazany na odrzucenie i zapomnienie, że była dla niego szansa, a wszystko jeszcze dało się naprawić. Pragnął również kolejnej dawki cudownej substancji, która sprawiłaby, że poczuje się lepiej choć na krótką chwilę. Chciał, żeby ktoś mu pomógł, ale nie potrafił o tę pomoc poprosić.  
Materiał niebieskiej bluzy po pewnym czasie przesiąkł od jego łez i kataru. W tym momencie Louis zdecydował, że jest to odpowiedni czas na prysznic.  
Rozebrał się do naga w łazience i wszedł pod strumień gorącej wody z nadzieją, że zmyje z niego poczucie winy i beznadziei. Tak jednak się nie stało; z kabiny wyszedł w jeszcze gorszym nastroju, ale przynajmniej nie było mu już zimno.  
I kiedy o dziesiątej rano położył się spać, a słońce wdzierało się do środka przez żaluzje, poczuł, że nie mógł bardziej zniszczyć swojego życia. 

.

W kościele pojawił się dziewięć dni później.  
Miał zapadnięte oczy i prawdopodobnie wyglądał jak duch w bluzie o dwa rozmiary za dużej. Włosy całkiem mu zmatowiały i zesztywniały, nawet nie mógł ich już porządnie ułożyć. Teraz jednak nie jego wygląd był dla niego najważniejszy. Chciał przeprosić.  
Wszedł na teren parafii i krążył przez chwilę po porośniętych krzakami i drzewkami alejkach, mając nadzieję, że spotka tam młodego księdza, którego imienia już dawno zapomniał. Rozglądał się dookoła i łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach na myśl, że nie potrafi już cieszyć się śpiewem ptaków i wiatrem na swojej skórze. Dawniej drobnostki przynosiły mu radość. Zayn przynosił mu radość. Żył swoją miłością.  
Podskoczył gwałtownie, gdy poczuł rękę na swoim ramieniu. Od razu odwrócił się z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i poczuł, jakby miał zwymiotować, gdy zobaczył tamtego faceta. Wszędzie poznałby te zielone oczy, te, które nie oceniały go wtedy i... nawet dzisiaj pozostawały łagodne.  
Louis skamieniał. Powtarzał sobie wcześniej w głowie wszystko, co miał mu powiedzieć, ale teraz te wszystkie słowa wyparowały. Zarumienił się wściekle, bo bardzo ciążyło mu to, co zrobił, ale nie potrafił tego w żaden sposób wyrazić.  
Z otępienia wyrwał go jednak niski i aksamitny głos. - Wróciłeś.  
Louis zmarszczył brwi i przechylił głowę, powtarzając sobie to słowo w myślach. Wróciłeś? Dlaczego on brzmiał na zadowolonego? Powinien nakrzyczeć na Louisa i go stąd wyrzucić, po tym, jak okradł go z takiej dużej sumy.  
\- Co? - wykrztusił w końcu i znów poczuł drażniące łzy w oczach.  
\- Wróciłeś - powtórzył ksiądz i uśmiechnął się, a dołeczki pojawiły się w jego policzkach. Louis musiał odwrócić wzrok, bo uśmiech mężczyzny był chyba najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, a nie wypadało myśleć w ten sposób o księdzu. - Zimno ci? Zaparzę ci herbatę.  
\- N-nie - odpowiedział od razu Louis i odsunął się, kręcąc gorączkowo głową. - Nie chcę tam wchodzić. Przyszedłem prze...  
\- Wiem, po co przyszedłeś - stwierdził Harry i uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej. - Sam o to prosiłem. Możesz wejść. Zawsze jesteś mile widziany w domu Boga.  
I być może Louis się rozpłakał, ponieważ dawno nie był nigdzie mile widziany.


	6. Bezwarunkowo

Louis wiercił się nerwowo na krześle, cały czas zastanawiając się, czy powinien był tu przychodzić.   
Harry stał odwrócony tyłem do niego i szykował gorącą herbatę, mrucząc coś cicho pod nosem. W końcu złapał dwa kubki i usiadł naprzeciwko Louisa, uśmiechając się do niego lekko.   
Chłopak złapał swój kubek i objął go dłońmi, wpatrując się w niego uparcie. Próbował się skupić, ale nie było to możliwe, ponieważ Harry cały czas wbijał w niego spojrzenie i, co gorsze, w ogóle nie był na niego zły.   
\- Przepraszam - wykrztusił w końcu, i Harry nie widział jego oczu, ale zauważył łzy kapiące na blat i przygryzł lekko wargę, pozwalając Louisowi kontynuować. - J-ja... chciałbym taki nie być. Przepraszam, że cię okradłem. Zwróciłbym ci pieniądze, ale... - urwał, a jego głos się załamał.   
Louis spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Cały drżał. Podkurczył nogi i oparł stopy o krawędź krzesła, następnie obejmując kolana swoimi ramionami. Przestawał nad sobą panować. Pociągał nosem coraz częściej i schylił głowę bardziej, nigdy w życiu nie będąc bardziej sobą zawiedziony. - Wydałem je - dokończył cicho i rozpłakał się jak dziecko. - Znów się naćpałem, znów nie mam co jeść i nikt mnie nie zatrudni, moja siostra ode mnie odeszła i... i... i wcale jej się nie dziwię, nie mam jej za złe, ale potrzebuję k-kogoś. Boję się być sam - dodał i wtedy poczuł, że ktoś szarpie rękaw jego swetra. Pozwolił swoim rękom opaść bezwładnie po bokach jego ciała. Podniósł nieśmiało wzrok i otarł łzy z policzków.   
Oczy Harry'ego wciąż były łagodne i może trochę smutne, ale Louis miał pewność, że mężczyzna nie oceniał go nawet przez chwilę. Zapłakał cicho i zszedł z krzesła, a następnie pochylił się do przodu i wtulił się w jego ciało. Harry sapnął cicho, zaskoczony, ale po chwili zamknął oczy i odwzajemnił mocny uścisk.   
Trzymając płaczącego chłopaka w swoich ramionach, zastanawiał się ile czasu minęło, odkąd czuł tak dokładnie ciepło drugiej osoby. Louis ściskał w dłoniach materiał jego sutanny, ale Harry nie przejmował się tym, jeśli to miało dać mu pocieszenie i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nie zamierzał krzyczeć na niego z powodu kradzieży; wiedział, że Louis jest niewolnikiem swojego nałogu, ale miał nadzieję, że razem uda im się go przezwyciężyć.   
Odsunął się po kilku długich minutach, a Harry zignorował ciepło w swoim żołądku, kiedy szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego przez łzy.   
\- Powinieneś być wściekły - stwierdził chłopak i pokręcił głową, znów przenosząc wzrok na swoje dłonie. - Przepraszam za to. I przepraszam, że tak się na ciebie rzuciłem - wymamrotał cicho, a Harry zauważył rumieńce na jego policzkach. Uśmiechnął się lekko i sięgnął po jego rękę, ściskając ją pocieszająco.   
\- Nie jestem wściekły - stwierdził i przechylił lekko głowę. - Popełnianie błędów jest ludzką rzeczą. Każdy z nas jest grzesznikiem.   
\- Ale... - zaczął Louis i westchnął ciężko. - Nie mogę ci ich oddać. Nie mam ich. Wybacz. Poza tym, czuję się okropnie, zjadają mnie wyrzuty sumienia i każdego dnia niszczą mnie coraz bardziej.   
Harry zabrał swoją dłoń i podał Louisowi gorącą herbatę, siadając przy ścianie obok niego. - Jest tylko jedna osoba, która może ci pomóc - stwierdził, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.   
Louis przewrócił oczami i upił trochę gorącego napoju, spoglądając po chwili na księdza z politowaniem. - Nie pójdę do psychologa - odparł i odstawił kubek na ziemię. Herbata smakowała na najtańszą z możliwych, ale nie mógł narzekać, ponieważ nareszcie się rozgrzał. Mógł spróbować odsunąć od siebie ten dziwaczny posmak styropianu.   
\- Psycholog też by nie zaszkodził - roześmiał się cicho Harry, a Louis od razu wbił w niego spojrzenie. Obserwował uważnie jego twarz, próbując zapamiętać to, jak jego oczy marszczą się w kącikach, a w policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki. Miał trochę królicze zęby, ale to w żadnym stopniu nie ujmowało jego urodzie - Louisowi przeszło przez myśl, że z tak idealną i proporcjonalną twarzą mógłby zostać modelem lub aktorem, a jednak spotkał go właśnie tu, w kościele. Życie było dla niego cholernym dupkiem. - Ale miałem raczej na myśli Boga. To on pomaga ludziom się podnieść. Myślę, że powinieneś dać mu szansę.   
Louis westchnął cicho i odwrócił od niego wzrok, zagryzając mocno własną wargę. Właściwie nigdy głębiej nie zastanawiał się nad religią, nie czytał Biblii ani nie chodził do kościoła. Przez te dwadzieścia siedem lat wiódł prawdziwie ateistyczne życie i odpowiadało mu to, naprawdę. Lecz gdyby przyjrzeć się temu wszystkiemu z bliska, może faktycznie czegoś mu brakowało? Harry wyglądał na takiego szczęśliwego, mimo że żył w ubóstwie i nie posiadał praktycznie niczego. Cieszył się, że mógł prowadzić msze, cieszył się, że prowadzi rozmowę z zagubionym narkomanem, cieszyła go po prostu każda chwila. A przynajmniej na taką osobę wyglądał.   
Kiedy Louis przez dłuższy czas nie odpowiadał, Harry oparł głowę na kolanach i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. - Przyjdź na moją mszę jutro - poprosił, a kiedy Louis na niego spojrzał, musiał niemal od razu odwrócić wzrok, żeby nie jęknąć z frustracji.   
Okej, może nie powinien myśleć w ten sposób o pieprzonym księdzu, ale Harry wyglądał jak anioł. Czekoladowe loki rozsypywały mu się na twarzy i opadały kusząco na mleczną szyję. Oblizywał te swoje cholerne malinowe usta i miał przy tym tak niewinny wyraz twarzy, jakby ukradł go od samej Maryi.   
Louis, pomyślał gorączkowo niebieskooki, ogarnij się do kurwy, zanim dojdziesz w swoich spodniach.   
\- Okej - powiedział w końcu i pokiwał głową, podnosząc na niego wzrok i odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. - Okej, postaram się przyjść - obiecał, choć tak naprawdę mógł odmówić. Sądził jednak, że to niemożliwe, ponieważ Harry wyglądał, jakby właśnie miał umrzeć ze szczęścia. - Ale nie dam ci na ofiarę - stwierdził i uśmiechnął się bardziej, kiedy drugi mężczyzna zmarszczył zabawnie nos.   
Może nudni księża wcale nie byli tacy źli.  
\- Chcę tylko, żebyś pojawił się na kilku mszach i zobaczył, czy ci się spodobają. Mogę odpowiadać na wszystkie twoje pytania, mogę pomóc ci odnaleźć swoją wiarę - zaproponował, tym razem mówiąc już trochę poważniejszym głosem. - Bóg jest największym szczęściem, jakie może spotkać człowieka. Wystarczy tylko poprosić go, żeby przyszedł.   
Louis przygryzł lekko policzek od środka. Harry był taki pewien swego, a co, jeśli się mylił, co, jeśli był inny bóg? Na świecie istniały tysiące religii, skąd mógł mieć pewność, że to jego wyznanie jest tym prawidłowym?  
\- A co, jeśli wolę islam? Albo buddyzm? Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że modlisz się do dobrego boga? - zapytał, spoglądając na niego z zainteresowaniem.  
Harry nie wyglądał na urażonego ani zdenerwowanego. Wciąż miękko się uśmiechał i z uwagą słuchał pytania Louisa, w końcu wzdychając cicho. - Nie wiem tego - odpowiedział, szokując trochę chłopaka, bo tamten spodziewał się raczej wykładu na temat właściwości jego religii. - Nie mogę być pewien. Na tym polega wiara. A jeśli odnajdziesz się w innym wyznaniu, to też będzie jak najbardziej w porządku. Człowiek nie musi mieć nad łóżkiem Jezusa na krzyżu, żeby być dobrym. Dobro i życzliwość płyną z serca, nieważne, czy dążysz do Nieba czy nirwany. Wierzę w to, że mój Bóg istnieje i kocha wszystkich ludzi. Bez względu na ich wyznanie. Tak czy siak, przyjdź. Być może jego słowa do ciebie trafią - stwierdził, a Louis skinął głową. Zaczynał naprawdę lubić tego księdza.


	7. Niepewność

Lato nadeszło szybciej niż każdy mógł się tego spodziewać.  
Już pod koniec maja dni stawały się coraz cieplejsze; dzieciaki przychodziły do szkoły w koszulkach na krótki rękaw, a atmosfera też tak jakby się zmieniła. Wszyscy byli weselsi i mieli więcej energii ze względu na słońce, które wstawało nieco wcześniej.   
Tylko Harry markotniał coraz bardziej wraz z mijającymi dniami.   
Przez kilka pierwszych tygodni nie potrafił sprecyzować, co takiego właściwie się z nim dzieje. Znał Louisa od ponad dwóch miesięcy, ale tak naprawdę zbliżyli się do siebie dopiero w ciągu tego ostatniego; szatyn zaczął chodzić na jego msze i rozmawiać z nim w zakrystii, opowiadać mu o swoim życiu i wyborach. Wciąż nie potrafił zerwać ze swoim uzależnieniem, wciąż kradł i oszukiwał, by zdobyć pieniądze. Chudł w oczach. Harry dokarmiał go jak tylko mógł, zawsze pakował coś Louisowi do domu, gdy przychodził do niego raz na kilka dni. Widział w nim niesamowite pragnienie poprawy, po prostu brakowało mu siły. Brakowało mu Boga. Chciał mu pomóc, ale nie mógł tego zrobić, jeśli Louis odmawiał mu współpracy, spowiedzi.   
Ostatnimi czasy nie potrafił się modlić, nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Dawno, bo od czasów seminarium, nie doświadczył czegoś takiego i był zagubiony, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia co się z nim dzieje.   
Louis śnił mu się po nocach. Śnił mu się jego uśmiech, jego błyszczące oczy i szczupłe dłonie. Łapał się na tym, że czekał, aż ponownie go odwiedzi, ale jego podświadomość podpowiadała mu, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby już nigdy się nie spotykali.  
Harry wariował. Nie wiedział czego powinien posłuchać.  
Trzydziestego maja stwierdził więc, że to już najwyższa pora na rozmowę z Taylor.  
Wszedł do sklepu swojej przyjaciółki i poprawił koloratkę, rozglądając się po półkach. Nikogo nie było za ladą, ale z zaplecza usłyszał krzyk zapewniający go, że nie jest w pomieszczeniu sam.   
Złapał trochę włoszczyzny na zupę i zagryzł mocno usta, opierając się o blat. Co miał jej powiedzieć? Sam nie był pewien po co właściwie przyszedł, więc jak miał opisać dziewczynie swój problem?  
Taylor jak zwykle przywitała go z szerokim uśmiechem i otwartymi ramionami. - Cześć Harry! - zawołała i zmarszczyła brwi, podchodząc bliżej do niego i uderzając go w rękę. - Myślałam już, że o mnie zapomniałeś.  
\- O tobie? - prychnął Harry i uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc na nią z rozbawieniem. - Nigdy. To niemożliwe, choć bardzo bym tego chciał.  
\- Ty gnomie - mruknęła tylko dziewczyna, ale odwzajemniła jego uśmiech. - Miałeś dużo na głowie, hę? - zagaiła i skasowała jego warzywa, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
\- Mhm - odpowiedział i odwrócił wzrok. - Byłem... zajęty - stwierdził w końcu i zwiesił głowę, by blondynka nie zauważyła, jak bardzo zarumienił się ze wstydu.   
Przez kolejne kilka minut panowała między nimi cisza; w końcu przerwała ją dziewczyna, kładąc uspokajająco rękę na jego ramieniu. - Wszystko dobrze? - zapytała cicho, a Harry potrząsnął głową. Taylor westchnęła cicho i złapała go w talii, prowadząc w stronę zaplecza. - Chodź, kochanie. Opowiesz mi.   
Harry chciał przez chwilę zaprotestować, ale wiedział, że kiedy pociągnął nosem, nie było już odwrotu.  
Taylor stanowczo posadziła go na jednym z krzeseł i kazała mu poczekać, kiedy zmieniała tabliczkę na drzwiach na "zamknięte". Wróciła do mężczyzny po chwili i usiadła naprzeciwko, patrząc na niego ze smutkiem w oczach. Widziała, że stało się coś złego. Harry westchnął ciężko i zaczął skubać palcami brzeg rękawa swojej sutanny, ale dziewczyna pozwoliła mu na to, by choć trochę się uspokoił.   
\- Ostatnio... - zaczął drżącym głosem i wziął jeszcze jeden wdech, żeby się opanować. - Czuję się inaczej. Nie umiem się modlić, mam jakieś dziwne poczucie winy, wszystko jest obce i nie potrafię sobie z tym poradzić - wyrzucił z siebie za jednym razem i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, czując, że to wszystko go przerasta. Przyjaciółka od razu znalazła się przy nim i ułożyła rękę na jego plecach, głaszcząc ostrożnie jego barki.   
\- Hej... nie płacz, kotku. Jestem pewna, że każdy duchowny ma swoje lepsze i gorsze momenty, wiesz? - próbowała go pocieszyć, choć na niewiele się to zdawało. - Wszystko wróci do normalności, może za kilka dni, a może za miesiąc, ale wróci. Nie musisz się tym tak przejmować.   
Harry pokręcił tylko głową i roztarł wściekle łzy na policzkach, odmawiając spojrzenia na dziewczynę. - Mam wrażenie, że nie wróci... nie mogę przestać...  
\- Czego nie możesz przestać? - zapytała z przerażeniem Taylor, a to pytanie jakby zawisło w powietrzu i poukładało mu wszystko w głowie.   
Czego nie mógł przestać?  
Nie mógł przestać patrzeć na Louisa, kiedy ten siadał w pierwszej ławce na jego mszy i wsłuchiwał się w kazanie. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o jego wiecznie zmarzniętych dłoniach owiniętych wokół zielonego kubka, w którym zawsze parzył mu jego ulubioną herbatę. Nie mógł przestać śnić i marzyć o zdrowym Louisie, chłopaku, którego mógłby trzymać w ramionach i żartować o błahostkach, chodzić do lasu i ochronić przed całym złem tego świata. Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co by było, gdyby mogli razem uciec.   
\- Nie mogę przestać marzyć o tym, żebym nigdy nie poszedł do seminarium - wykrztusił w końcu i spojrzał na zszokowaną twarz Taylor, która zawsze uważała go za księdza z prawdziwego zdarzenia. - Czuję, że robię coś złego, coś okropnego - dodał i wstał z krzesła, zaczynając nerwowo poruszać się po ciasnym zapleczu. - Chcę od niego uciec, ale nie mogę, bo on ciągle do mnie wraca, ale jednocześnie chcę, żeby wracał, żeby został ze mną...  
\- Kto? - dopytywała Taylor, lecz kiedy Harry na nią spojrzał, już wiedziała. Miał wszystko wymalowane na twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i zrelaksowała, gdy zrozumiała o co chodzi. - Zakochałeś się.   
Twarz Harry'ego diametralnie się zmieniła. Jego grymas zniknął i został zastąpiony przez zwyczajne zagubienie i smutek. Wydawał się rozważać to przez kilka sekund, aż w końcu skinął głową i pozwolił się przytulić.   
\- Och, kochanie - szepnęła i przejechała palcami po jego splątanych przez wiatr włosach. - Przestań płakać. Miłość to najpiękniejsze uczucie na świecie. Sprawia, że stajesz się inną osobą.   
\- Nie chcę być inną osobą. Chcę być księdzem Harrym. Wszystko było dobrze zanim się pojawił - powiedział z wyrzutem, przylegając do niej mocniej. Potrzebował teraz bliskości i pocieszenia.   
\- Może to nie jest twoje przeznaczenie? - zapytała i odsunęła się lekko, by na niego spojrzeć. - Może powinieneś zaryzykować?  
\- Nie chcę - uparł się i zacisnął zęby. - Nie potrzebuję tego uczucia.   
Taylor westchnęła z frustracją i spojrzała na niego spode łba. - Więc gdybyś miał wybrać między tym chłopakiem a Bogiem, kogo byś wybrał? Wyobraź sobie, że możesz zatrzymać w swoim życiu tylko jedną osobę - powiedziała, a on odsunął się ze złością. Jak mogła stawiać go przed takim wyborem? Wiedząc, kto jest dla niego najważniejszy, jak mogła mu to zrobić?  
\- To chyba oczywiste - warknął i spiął się, gdy zobaczył jej uniesioną brew. - Wybrałbym Boga - stwierdził i wyszedł ze sklepu, całkowicie zapominając o swoich warzywach i podziękowaniu za rozmowę.   
Tyle tylko, że Harry już niczego nie był pewien.


	8. Podziw

Louis nie potrafił spojrzeć jej w oczy.   
Nadszedł sierpień, a on nareszcie dojrzał do tego, by zadzwonić do swojej siostry. Nadal targały nim wyrzuty sumienia; nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że być może stracił ją na zawsze. Dużą rolę w jego życiu odgrywał teraz Harry, jego najlepszy i jedyny przyjaciel, który niemal zmusił go do spotkania z siostrą i osobiście wybrał do niej numer z telefonu Louisa (i być może spędzili tego dnia dwie godziny na bezcelowym graniu w gry na jego smartfonie, ponieważ Harry'emu bardzo się to spodobało).   
W końcu Louis podniósł wzrok i od razu tego pożałował, bo Lottie wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie. Wiedział, że musi coś zrobić, skoro już ją tu ściągnął, ale gardło zaciskało mu się tak mocno, że nie mógł nic z siebie wydusić.   
\- Już nie biorę - powiedział w końcu tak cicho, że nie był pewien, czy jego siostra w ogóle go usłyszała. - Jestem czysty od dwóch miesięcy. Przysięgam. Byłem w ośrodku - dodał i zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami. Ten nerwowy nawyk towarzyszył mu przez całe życie.   
Siedzieli w ciszy przez kilka minut, a wiatr rozwiewał ich włosy.  
Lottie widziała w nim znaczącą zmianę: trochę przytył, a jego grzywka była mniej matowa. Cera nabrała bardziej złocistego koloru. Jedyną stałą rzeczą okazała się paczka papierosów wystająca z kieszeni jego kurtki.   
Louis przygryzł mocno wargę i przeczesał włosy. - Nie powinienem był cię tu sprowadzać, pójdę już, prze... - zaczął mamrotać, lecz urwał nagle, gdy poczuł ciepłe ramiona owijające się mocno wokół jego pleców. Łzy automatycznie zebrały mu się w oczach i odwzajemnił uścisk siostry, chowając twarz w jej włosach. - Boże, Lottie, tak bardzo cię przepraszam - szepnął, a szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Nagle na wierzch wyszły wszystkie emocje, które tłumił w sobie przez tak długi czas. - Wszystko spieprzyłem, przepraszam...  
\- Cicho już - odpowiedziała tylko blondynka i uszczypnęła go lekko w bok. - Nie płacz. Nie jestem na ciebie zła - powiedziała i odsunęła go od siebie, trzymając w dłoniach jego policzki, żeby spojrzał jej w oczy. - Wybaczyłam ci, okej? Popełniłeś błąd, ale to nie szkodzi, już wszystko jest dobrze.   
Louis pokiwał tylko głową i znowu zaczął przepraszać, przez co Lottie znów była zmuszona do uciszenia go.   
\- Nie rób więcej głupstw - pouczyła chłopaka i ścisnęła jego spoconą dłoń.  
\- Obiecuję - odpowiedział tylko i uśmiechnął się, przytulając ją jeszcze raz. - Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem.

.

Louis spakował wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Koc, plastikowe naczynia, schłodzoną lemoniadę w termosie, powerbanka i kanapki z masłem orzechowym.   
Mieli spotkać się przed kościołem za pół godziny i iść na pierwszy letni piknik, żeby wreszcie uczcić przyjście upałów.   
Louis już nie mógł się doczekać. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy, ale w pewnym momencie z utęsknieniem zaczynał czekać na niedzielną mszę, by móc usłyszeć głos Harry'ego. W głębi duszy wiedział, że było to z jego strony nie fair, ponieważ okłamywał swojego przyjaciela: to, co do niego czuł, jakiś czas temu przestało być przyjaźnią.   
Bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli. Harry był jedyną osobą na której mógł polegać, gdy nie było Lottie. Zawsze miał dla niego czas i wysłuchiwał jego problemów, dzwonił do niego z budki, kiedy Louis przebywał w ośrodku i czuł się samotny.   
Odkąd dostał pracę w małym warsztacie samochodowym, udało mu się nawet oddać księdzu część pieniędzy, które wcześniej ukradł. Powoli wychodził na prostą.   
Po jakichś dwudziestu minutach stał już pod kościołem. Nie chciał zawracać Harry'emu głowy, więc po prostu usiadł na ławce i postanowił na niego zaczekać.   
Niedługo potem ktoś postukał go po ramieniu, więc wstał, gotów przywitać się ze swoim przyjacielem. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Harry będzie wyglądał... tak.  
Zdjął koloratkę; miał na sobie zwyczajny biały T-shirt i czarne spodnie, niedorzecznie ciasne jak na księdza. Uśmiechał się do niego szeroko i miał torbę przewieszoną przez ramię. - Upiekłem ciasteczka - stwierdził radośnie i pomachał do Louisa papierową torbą.   
Szatyn nie był jednak w nastroju na inne słodkości, kiedy stało przed nim najpyszniejsze i najładniejsze ciasteczko ze wszystkich.   
\- Idziemy? - zapytał Harry, a Louis tylko kiwnął głową i wstał, cały czas się w niego wpatrując.   
\- Wyglądasz... inaczej - powiedział w końcu, czując, że jego policzki robią się gorące.  
\- Tak, wiem - odparł Harry i machnął ręką. - W sutannie byłoby mi za gorąco i niewygodnie. Spotkałeś się wczoraj z Lottie?  
Louis zamrugał szybko, próbując przestawić się na nowy temat, co było niezmiernie trudne, gdy obok niego szła najpiękniejsza osoba, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Zebrał się jednak w sobie i zaczął opowiadać Harry'emu o spotkaniu z Lottie. Ten przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu uważnie i kiwał głową, od czasu do czasu dając Louisowi znać, że cały czas skupia na nim swoją uwagę. 

.

Po godzinie dotarli do swojego celu - niedużej polanki pośrodku lasu, która wręcz zachęcała do rozłożenia się.   
Louis ułożył koc na miękkiej trawie i zaczął wyjmować z plecaka wszystkie zabrane przez siebie rzeczy. Harry od razu zabrał się do pomocy, nie chcąc pozostawać w tyle.   
\- Cieszę się, że tu ze mną przyszedłeś - powiedział i ułożył się na kocu, zerkając na Louisa z uśmiechem. - Dawno nie byłem z nikim na pikniku. Prawie zapomniałem jak to jest.  
Louis zachichotał i oblizał usta. - Lemoniady? - zaproponował i nalał trochę Harry'emu do plastikowego kubka, gdy ten pokiwał głową.   
Dzień zapowiadał się na idealny. Było ciepło, ale nie zbyt gorąco. Siedzieli raczej w cieniu i układali wszystkie smakołyki na pieńku nieopodal. Louis zaproponował Harry'emu kolejne gry na swoim telefonie, a ten rumienił się trochę, gdy Flappy Bird ciągle spadał.   
Czasem zazdrościł Louisowi normalnego życia; mógł iść gdzie chciał, kupić telefon, wynająć mieszkanie, mieć dziewczynę... stop. Nie chciał o tym myśleć.   
Nie potrafił rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach, o tych dziwnych rzeczach, które ostatnio się z nim działy. Przerażało go to. Myślał, że odwyk Louisa pomoże mu ochłonąć i przemyśleć kilka spraw, ale wcale tak nie było. Nie potrafił bez niego na dłuższą metę funkcjonować. Taylor powtarzała, że jest zakochany i powinien się z tym pogodzić, ale on nie chciał dopuścić do siebie tej myśli. Przysięgał wierność Bogu, przysięgał, że to On będzie dla niego najważniejszy, ale ostatnio...   
...skoczyłby w ogień za Louisem.   
\- Upiekłeś pyszne ciasteczka - odezwał się nagle Louis, wyrywając mężczyznę z zamyślenia. Harry otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.  
\- Fajnie, że ci smakują. To przepis mojej siostrzyczki - odpowiedział i uniósł się na łokciach. - Pięknie dzisiaj, prawda? - dodał, ponownie zamykając oczy i wystawiając twarz do słońca.  
Złote promienie padały na jego twarz i rozświetlały włosy, sprawiały, że wyglądał na tak młodego i wolnego. Louis chciał go tak bardzo, że aż go to bolało, ręka sama wysuwała się do przodu, by pogłaskać jego policzek.   
Wtedy jednak nadleciał biały motylek i na sekundę usiadł na czubku jego nosa, powodując u Harry'ego niekontrolowany chichot.   
Louis tylko uśmiechnął się lekko i kiwnął głową. - Tak. Pięknie.


	9. Samotność

\- Kim byś był, gdybyś nie był księdzem? - zapytał Louis, zerkając na Harry'ego i mrużąc oczy przez słońce, które do nich wpadało. 

Harry odwrócił powoli głowę w jego stronę i zmarszczył nos, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, ponieważ... on tak naprawdę nie znał życia poza Kościołem. - Nie wiem - przyznał szczerze i wzruszył ramionami. - Nie pamiętam już jak to jest  _ nie być  _ księdzem. Może uczyłbym w szkole. Lubię dzieciaki - stwierdził i przygryzł dolną wargę, odwracając wzrok od Louisa. 

\- Nigdy tego nie żałowałeś? - zapytał cicho Louis. W jego głosie nie było tego oczywiście słychać, ale samolubnie miał nadzieję na to, że Harry żałował choć raz. Że może mógłby odwzajemnić jego uczucia i po prostu być z nim, kochać go i wspierać, właśnie tak jak Louis tego pragnął. Wiedział, że to okropne i egoistyczne, ale nie potrafił zapanować nad swoimi emocjami.

Kiedy Harry tak po prostu leżał obok niego i objadał się przyniesionymi słodkościami, i wyglądał tak zwyczajnie, jakby był kolegą Louisa z liceum, wszystko niemal fizycznie go bolało z potrzeby dotknięcia go. Czuł się przez to jak najgorsza osoba na świecie, ale usprawiedliwiał się nadzwyczajnym pięknem i dobrocią Harry'ego, które sprawiały, że nie dało się w nim nie zakochać. 

\- Nie - skłamał gładko Harry, posyłając swojemu przyjacielowi uśmiech. - Czuję, że to moja droga - dodał, choć wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, ale po prostu nie mógł powiedzieć mu prawdy. To wszystko by zniszczyło. Jego życie, życie Louisa, po prostu wszystko. Postawił więc na prostsze wyjście, wygodniejsze dla ich obu. 

Louis tylko skinął głową i odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. - Masz ochotę na trochę więcej jabłecznika? - zapytał cicho, ale Harry usłyszał, że w jego głosie coś się zmieniło. Nie był już tak radosny i żywy, jakby w Louisie coś przygasło. Harry chciał odepchnąć to w głąb swojego umysłu, jednak nie udawało mu się to; miał wrażenie, że zapaliła mu się w głowie jakaś żarówka i zaczęła go oślepiać, odsuwając jego myśli od wszystkiego innego. 

Być może Louis liczył na inną odpowiedź? Być może chciał, by Harry żałował, może... była mała szansa, ale może... czuł to samo...

Harry jednak nigdy się nie dowiedział, ponieważ pokiwał głową i wymamrotał ciche "poproszę", mając nadzieję, że to załatwi sprawę.

 

.

 

Harry zachichotał i strzepnął rękę Louisa, gdy ten po raz kolejny usiłował pomóc mu z koszem i torbą. - Dam sobie radę, Lou. Ty prowadź - zbył go i pokazał mu język, kiedy Louis postanowił udać obrażonego. 

\- Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? - zapytał Harry, próbując choć trochę go udobruchać. 

\- Czerwony - burknął Louis, zerkając na niego przez ramię. - A twój?

\- Różowy - odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Film?

\- "Leon Zawodowiec".

\- "Pretty Woman".

\- Serio, Harry? - roześmiał się Louis i spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem. - Ze wszystkich filmów świata, "Pretty Woman"?

\- No co - mruknął tylko zielonooki i zarumienił się lekko. 

\- A z nowszych, jaki lubisz? - zapytał Tomlinson i przełożył nogę przez wystający z ziemi korzeń. 

\- Czy ja wiem? Od lat nie byłem w kinie. Chyba mam zaległości - odpowiedział Harry, wzruszając lekko ramionami. Louis spojrzał na niego smutno i posłał mu lekki uśmiech.

\- Zabiorę cię do kina - postanowił, a Harry miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nagle nad swoją głową zobaczył korony drzew. 

Następny przyszedł piekielny ból w ramieniu. 

Harry wrzasnął i odruchowo złapał się za bolącą rękę, a Louis, zaniepokojony tym dźwiękiem, od razu do niego podbiegł i uklęknął przy leżącym mężczyźnie. 

\- Potknąłeś się o gałąź - wymamrotał i westchnął, widząc czerwień na jasnej koszulce Harry'ego. - Chyba rozciąłeś sobie ramię. Trzeba będzie to zdezynfekować i opatrzyć. 

Harry tylko jęknął cicho i przygryzł wargę, próbując wstrzymać łzy cisnące się do jego oczu. Bolało jak cholera, rozcięcie musiało być głębokie. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył złamaną gałąź, na której wisiał teraz kawałek jego rękawa. Przejechał po niej palcem. Była naprawdę ostra. 

\- Chodź - poprosił Louis cicho i wziął od niego wszystkie ciężary. - Nie dotykaj go... Może podwiń ten rękaw? Mam w domu apteczkę, dobrze, że mamy blisko - westchnął i pokręcił głową, kiedy Harry podniósł się z ziemi. - Patrz pod nogi, Bambi.

 

.

 

\- Rozgość się. 

Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Mebli i sprzętów nie było zbyt dużo, ale podejrzewał, że Louis wciąż stopniowo meblował swoje mieszkanie. Usiadł na brzegu jasnej kanapy, uważnie operując swoją ręką, by niczego nie ubrudzić od krwi. Nie znał się za bardzo na sztuce prania, ale podejrzewał, że taka plama nie zeszłaby zbyt łatwo z kremowej powierzchni sofy. 

Po chwili Louis zawołał go do łazienki, więc poczłapał tam niechętnie, dobrze wiedząc, co go tam czeka. Skrzywił się lekko na widok Louisa z wodą utlenioną, ale i tak podszedł bliżej, podwijając rękaw koszulki i ustawiając ramię nad zlewem. 

\- Teraz zaboli - szepnął Louis i przechylił butelkę, wylewając trochę płynu na ranę. Harry syknął i cudem zwalczył odruch, żeby odsunąć od niego rękę. Po chwili jednak pieczenie ustało, a twarz Harry'ego się wygładziła, i Louis mógł przystąpić do oczyszczenia jego skóry z zaschniętej krwi. - Nadal uważam, że powinieneś iść do szpitala. To chyba potrzebuje szycia - stwierdził i uniósł brew, spoglądając na jego twarz.

\- Jeśli nie będzie się goić to wtedy pójdę - stwierdził, a Louis tylko przewrócił oczami. Skoro Harry aż tak się upierał, nie miał zamiaru go błagać. W końcu był dorosły i mógł o siebie zadbać. 

\- Jak uważasz - skwitował tylko i wyrzucił zużyty wacik do kosza, sięgając do apteczki po bandaż. 

Zerknął do góry na Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie. Odruchowo chciał odwrócić od niego wzrok, ale w spojrzeniu drugiego chłopaka było coś, co mu na to nie pozwoliło.

Harry oblizał usta i pochylił się, opierając swoje czoło o czoło Louisa. Niższy chłopak zamarł i upuścił bandaż na kafelki, gapiąc się na Harry'ego jak na kosmitę. Zielonooki wziął drżący oddech, a w jego oczach zalśniły łzy. 

\- Czasem żałuję - szepnął tak cicho, że Louis zaczął zastanawiać się, czy w ogóle coś powiedział. - Na przykład teraz. Chcę cię pocałować tak bardzo, że to aż boli, ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Przepraszam - dodał tylko, a Tomlinson przełknął ślinę.

Był taki piękny z bliskiej odległości. Na jego policzkach i nosie mógł dostrzec blade piegi, a na policzkach różowe kropki w różnych miejscach, prawdopodobnie pozostałości po okresie dojrzewania. Miał długie rzęsy (aktualnie mokre od łez) oraz grzeszne, pełne i różowe usta. Wyglądał jak obraz, perfekcyjny i nietykalny. Niedostępny.

Sens jego słów dotarł do Louisa dopiero po chwili. Z trudem przełknął gorycz odrzucenia i schylił się po dawno zapomniany bandaż, mimo że nogi uginały się pod nim z nadmiaru emocji. Drżącymi dłońmi zaaplikował go na ranę Harry'ego, dbając o to, by nie był zbyt mocno przyciśnięty do gazy i nie sprawiał mu bólu. 

Bycie w jego obecności niemal zabijało teraz Louisa. Chciał go błagać na kolanach, by zostawił swoje dotychczasowe życie i domniemane powołanie w cholerę i spróbował odnaleźć szczęście w nim, bo przecież dobrze wiedział, że są sobie przeznaczeni. Pragnął do dotykać, trzymać w ramionach, całować i kochać całym sobą, czyli robić wszystko to, na co Harry zasługiwał. 

Jednakże, nie zrobił tego wszystkiego. Zawiązał ostrożnie bandaż i wymamrotał ciche "gotowe", unikając wzroku wyższego mężczyzny. 

Harry przestępował z nogi na nogę, dobrze wiedząc, że swoim idiotycznym ruchem wszystko zniszczy. Przeprosił Louisa jeszcze raz i podziękował mu za opiekę, a następnie wrócił do salonu i zabrał swoje rzeczy.

Odprowadził się do drzwi sam.

Nikt go nie pożegnał. 

A kiedy znalazł się już na korytarzu, osunął się po ścianie i zaczął gorzko szlochać, chowając twarz we własnych dłoniach. Nie miał dokąd wrócić. Oczywiście, wciąż miał dach nad głową i ludzi, którzy o niego dbali, ale dobrze wiedział, że nigdzie nie znajdzie już sobie miejsca. W Kościele nie czuł się już tak jak dawniej... Ale bał się żyć poza nim. 

Pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł się całkowicie, doszczętnie i boleśnie sam.

 


	10. Czas

W listopadzie Louis został poproszony o zostanie ojcem chrzestnym dla mającego przyjść na świat dziecka Lottie. Nie miało znaczenia to, że maluch był imprezową wpadką - miłość do niego rosła w nim każdego dnia. Okazało się, że jego siostra zaszła w ciążę w czerwcu i nawet o tym nie wiedziała - została o tym poinformowana na początku września, kiedy wybrała się na rutynową kontrolę do ginekologa. Nie chciała zdradzić Louisowi tożsamości ojca, ale ten mimo wszystko obiecał jej, że wesprze ją finansowo - w końcu miał teraz stabilną pracę i mniej więcej ułożone sprawy.

Właśnie... W jego życiu wszystko grało, oprócz tego, że był boleśnie samotny. Od czasu Harry'ego nikogo sobie nie znalazł, ba, nie chciał nawet spojrzeć na nikogo innego, co było dość żałosne, zważywszy na fakt, że unikał go jak ognia. Od incydentu w łazience obchodził okolice kościoła ogromnym łukiem i trząsł się na myśl konfrontacji z Harrym. Czuł do niego ogromny żal, bo nie wybrał jego, ale jednocześnie... współczuł mu. Nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć. Chciał odciąć się od wspomnień z nim związanych, tak jak radziła mu Lottie, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafił. Nawet alkohol już mu nie pomagał. Po pewnym czasie i tak musiał przestać chodzić na imprezy; Lottie uważnie go pilnowała. Ostatnim czego potrzebowała był powrót Louisa do nałogu. Teraz mieli tylko siebie i musieli o siebie dbać, dlatego Louis gotował dla siostry zdrowe i odżywcze posiłki, a Lottie sprawdzała jego szuflady, upewniając się, że niczego nie przemycił.

W wigilię (i swoje dwudzieste ósme urodziny) wybrał się do kościoła z nadzieją spotkania Harry'ego i porozmawiania z nim. Niestety nie było go tam ani w wigilię ani następnego dnia. Louis postanowił spytać o niego zakonnicę, przełykając wstyd, ale ta powiadomiła go tylko chłodnym tonem, że Harry został przeniesiony do innego miasta. 

To był moment zwrotny w życiu Louisa - nie miał do Harry'ego żadnej możliwej formy kontaktu. Ksiądz nie miał maila, telefonu ani nawet stałego adresu. Po prostu przepadł. 

Jakość jego życia od tego momentu zdawała się polepszać. Czuł się nieco mniej związany z przeszłością, mógł żyć chwilą i rozglądać się za nowymi obiektami zainteresowań. Lottie nareszcie zaczynała mu ufać i była pewna, że nie wróci już do narkotyków - mający za miesiąc przyjść na świat Danny skutecznie odciągał go od kokainy i przywracał mu chęć do życia. Dosłownie zwariował na jego punkcie; każdego dnia znosił do mieszkania kolejne dziecięce pierdoły, takie jak buciki, śliniaki i czapeczki. 

Poród nastąpił szesnastego lutego. Louis był wtedy w pracy i nawet nie słyszał telefonu; kiedy odebrał, cesarka była już wykonana. Popędził do szpitala tak szybko jak mógł i tego wieczora po raz pierwszy od dawna trzymał na rękach nowe życie, któremu obiecał być najlepszym wujkiem na świecie. Doszukiwał się w Dannym swojego podobieństwa; upierał się, że ma takie same oczy i uśmiech, choć ciężko było to stwierdzić, bo dwudniowe dzieci raczej jeszcze się nie uśmiechają. 

Od tego czasu wszystko poszło z górki - zabawki, pieluchy i spacery wypełniły jego życie po brzegi. Wyręczał Lottie we wszystkim w czym mógł, chcąc odciążyć ją chociaż odrobinę. W końcu, w okolicach maja, jego siostra wszczęła bunt, mówiąc mu, że trzy miesiące odpoczynku po porodzie w zupełności jej wystarczą, że Louis jest nadopiekuńczy i że chce spędzić trochę czasu z własnym dzieckiem. 

Prawdopodobnie miała trochę racji. 

Dużo pracy i obowiązków w domu sprawiły, że Louis miał mało czasu na życie towarzyskie, więc kiedy nareszcie wyrwał się do klubu w jeden z ciepłych lipcowych dni, był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił. 

Spotkał przystojnego chłopaka i chciał nawet zabrać go do domu, ale szybko zrozumiał, że jego oczy nie były wystarczająco zielone. 

Starał się nie myśleć o Harrym i pogodzić się z tym, że go stracił. 

To jednak nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę wrześniowe okoliczności. 

Był to trzeci tydzień września, piątek, wyjątkowo ciepły jak na ten miesiąc. Louis odwiedził swój ulubiony gejowski klub, stwierdzając, że naprawdę brakuje mu seksu. W końcu pościł już od prawie dwóch lat. 

Uwielbiał atmosferę klubów nocnych; gorąco, bliskość ciał. Spędził tam dobre trzy godziny, zanim ktoś naprawdę przykuł jego oko; był inny niż wszyscy faceci, a najważniejsze było to, że nie miał tandetnej, obcisłej koszulki. 

Był ubrany w czarne rurki i prześwitującą, czarną koszulę. Jego włosy były krótko obcięte, brązowe z jasnymi refleksami. Podskakiwały przy każdym ruchu chłopaka, niemal zachęcając Louisa, by wsunął w nie swoje palce i je poskromił. Widział tylko jego plecy i okazjonalnie bok twarzy, ale tyle mu wystarczyło, by stwierdzić, że to ten jedyny. Dopił swojego drinka i ruszył w jego stronę, rozpychając się łokciami na parkiecie. 

Gdy w końcu do niego dotarł, ułożył swoje ręce na jego talii, sprawiając, że tajemniczy nieznajomy podskoczył. Louis uśmiechnął się i wspiął na palce, by sięgnąć do jego ucha. - Mogę z tobą zatańczyć? - zapytał i westchnął cicho, gdy ten ochoczo pokiwał głową. Już po chwili Louis stał za nim, obejmując ciasno jego talię i kołysząc się z nim w rytm muzyki. 

Po dwóch minutach stwierdził, że tłum jest jeszcze większy, bo chłopak zbliżył się do niego niemożliwie bardziej i aktualnie się o niego ocierał. Louis odchrząknął i stwierdził, że to najlepszy moment na poznanie imienia jego zgrabnego tancerza. - Jak masz na imię? - krzyknął mu do ucha, znów powodując u niego nerwową reakcję. Chłopak coś odkrzyknął, ale Louis nie bardzo zrozumiał, więc ponowił próbę. - Co?

\- Harry! - usłyszał w odpowiedzi i przewrócił oczami, no bo,  _ serio, kurwa. Czy każda pieprzona osoba w Anglii musi mieć na imię Harry.  _

\- Louis - przedstawił się grzecznie, a nieznajomy zamarł w jego ramionach. Louis zmarszczył brwi i miał już pytać, czy źle się poczuł, ale wtedy chłopak się odwrócił. 

Być może Louis nie poznał go dlatego, że obciął włosy; jego dawne długie fale teraz zmieniły się w krótkie, nieposkromione pasma. W dodatku jasne pasemka nieco go zmyliły. Jego twarz była szczuplejsza, bardziej promienna, dojrzalsza. Być może to wina światła, ale Louis miał wrażenie, że widzi brokat na jego policzkach. 

Nie zdążył się jednak dobrze przyjrzeć, ponieważ Harry przecisnął się pomiędzy tłumem tańczących ludzi i wybiegł z klubu.

 


	11. Supernowa

Louis znalazł go przed wejściem do klubu. Harry stał do niego tyłem, ale tym razem był pewien, że to on; cały dygotał, a spomiędzy jego ust wydobywał się szary dym. Louis zmarszczył brwi i wyrwał mu papierosa, rozgniatając go butem na chodniku.  
Harry tylko zagryzł mocno wargę i odwrócił się od niego, idąc w dół chodnika.   
Tomlinson uznał, że nie ma teraz czasu na myślenie i planowanie; długonogi chłopak na pewno by mu zwiał, gdyby zaczął wszystko analizować. Musiał szybko powstrzymać go przed kolejną ucieczką. Dogonił go i stanął przed nim, taranując mu dalszą drogę.  
\- Czy możesz moment, kurwa, poczekać? - powiedział zdenerwowanym tonem, wprawiając Harry’ego w osłupienie. - Już raz ode mnie odszedłeś, więc chyba tym razem zasługuję przynajmniej na wyjaśnienie.   
Harry westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową, przez chwilę nerwowo kołysząc się na stopach. Louis wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to naprawdę on; wyglądał jak zupełnie inna osoba, w rozpiętej koszuli pachnącej dymem papierosowym. Był jak niespełnione marzenie Louisa, piękny, wysoki i wolny.   
Choć może nie do końca.   
\- Przepraszam - szepnął Harry, a Louis spojrzał na niego do góry, wzdychając na widok jego zaszklonych oczu. - Przestraszyłem się, i… i ja… nie chciałem, żebyś widział mnie teraz… takiego.   
Spojrzenie Louisa zmiękło. Harry czerwienił się i unikał jego wzroku, a dyskomfort był naprawdę wyraźny na jego twarzy.   
\- No już, Harry… - westchnął cicho i dotknął delikatnie jego ręki, by go pocieszyć. Rezultat jednak był nieco inny, niż tego oczekiwał; dłoń Harry’ego drgnęła, a po chwili Louis został całkowicie otulony jego zapachem, gdy Harry się w niego wtulił.   
Tomlinson sapnął ze zdziwienia, ale pozwolił Harry’emu na ten moment bliskości. Pogłaskał uspokajająco jego plecy, gdy ten znowu zaczął się trząść. - Przestań płakać, wszystko jest dobrze. Nic się nie stało.  
\- Wszystko się stało - jęknął Harry, chowając twarz pomiędzy szyją a ramieniem Louisa. - Nie umiem tak żyć. Czuję do siebie obrzydzenie.   
Louis odsunął go od siebie i spojrzał mu w oczy, trzymając jego policzki w dłoniach. - Przestań pieprzyć głupoty. Idziemy do twojego domu i porozmawiamy, hm? - zaproponował, a Harry skinął głową. Niebieskooki poczuł, że skóra mężczyzny znów rozgrzewa się pod jego palcami.   
\- To niedaleko stąd - szepnął Harry i zwiesił głowę, prowadząc Louisa do swojego mieszkania. 

.

Kawalerka Harry'ego znajdowała się w niewielkiej kamienicy. W środku było raczej ciasno i skromnie, brakowało telewizora i większości sprzętów kuchennych. Chłopak spał na wąskim łóżku i nie miał wanny, jedynie brodzik. Na stoliku nocnym stało zdjęcie młodej dziewczyny, w której Louis rozpoznał Gemmę.   
\- Rozgość się - powiedział cicho gospodarz i zerknął na Louisa. - Chciałbyś się czegoś napić?  
Louis uniósł lekko brew. - A co możesz mi zaoferować? - zapytał i uśmiechnął się lekko.   
\- Umm, wodę, prawdopodobnie? - zawahał się Harry i zniknął w kuchni.   
Louis westchnął ciężko i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Tęsknił za nim, choć myślał, że zamknął już ten rozdział. Nadal pragnął jego bliskości; ciało starszego chłopaka idealnie wpasowało się w jego, kiedy przytulali się na ulicy. Mógłby nawet nie otrzymać od niego żadnych wyjaśnień, gdyby miał go tak trzymać do końca świata. Mógł żyć w nieświadomości za taką cenę.   
Wiedział jednak, że tak się nie stanie, dopóki nie usłyszy całej jego historii. Zrzucił sutannę, obciął włosy i pozwalał się dotykać obcym ludziom w klubie? Nie miał pojęcia co mogło spowodować tak gwałtowną zmianę w jego zachowaniu. I musiał poznać odpowiedź.   
Harry wrócił po minucie ze szklanką wody w ręce i podał ją Louisowi. Usiadł na górze łóżka po turecku i zaczął bawić się palcami. Nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy.   
\- Harry? - zaczął ostrożnie Louis i odstawił swoją szklankę na drewniany stolik. - Czy mógłbym...  
\- Zapytaj mnie o co chcesz - uprzedził jego pytanie, wzdychając ciężko. - Zasługujesz na szczerość, Louis.   
\- Okej - odchrząknął nieśmiało chłopak, zerkając na Harry'ego niepewnie. - Więc może najlepszym pytaniem będzie... jak to, uch, się stało? Z tego co widzę nie jesteś już księdzem - stwierdził otwarcie, a zielonooki się skrzywił.  
\- Od początku - powiedział i wyprostował się, zabierając się za maltretowanie poszewki od swojego jaśka. - Od jakiegoś czasu... Czułem coś do ciebie. Gdy się spotykaliśmy. Właściwie to... od czasu twojego odwyku.   
\- Było mi ciężko, gdy zniknąłeś na tak długi czas, ale nie chciałem cię odwiedzać, ponieważ wiedziałem, że musisz odpocząć - kontynuował. - Szybko zrozumiałem, że po prostu za tobą tęskniłem. Dlatego zacząłem pisać do ciebie listy. Nie planowałem tego wszystkiego, ja... ja tylko chciałem ci pomóc, z początku. Potem to się rozwinęło i... nigdy wcześniej nie byłem chyba zakochany.   
\- To mnie przerastało, oddalałem się od kościoła, chociaż próbowałem to zatrzymać - mówił coraz ciszej, a łzy zaczęły spływać w dół jego policzków. - Wygłaszałem takie kazania, żeby trafiały do ciebie, ale by równocześnie nie były oczywiste. Tak bardzo chciałem, żebyś uwierzył w Boga, Louis, bo może wtedy wszystko by się zmieniło. Ty oczywiście przychodziłeś na moje msze, ale kiedy rozmawialiśmy o tym w maju, że nadal nie jesteś w stanie w Niego uwierzyć, pomyślałem, że już nic więcej nie jestem w stanie zrobić. Prosiłem w modlitwie, żeby mnie wspierał, i żeby przestał podsyłać do mnie pokusy, bo nie byłem w stanie ich wytrzymać - przygryzł wargę i podniósł na chwilę wzrok na Louisa. - Być może źle to ująłem. Moje grzechy w żadnym stopniu nie były twoją winą, więc nie chcę, żebyś miał wyrzuty sumienia z mojego powodu.   
\- Wtedy, kiedy rozciąłem rękę, a ty byłeś tak blisko mnie, naprawdę balansowałem już na skraju wytrzymałości - przyznał i znów się zarumienił. - Wybacz mi to, co wtedy powiedziałem. To było nieodpowiednie i niesprawiedliwe wobec ciebie. Grałem na twoich emocjach, sam nie wiem, dlaczego.  
\- Wcale tak nie było - przerwał mu Louis i pokręcił głową. - Owszem, było mi przykro, ale nie manipulowałeś mną w żaden sposób. Byłeś po prostu szczery.   
\- Sam nie wiem - odparł Harry, wracając wzrokiem do swoich palców. - W każdym razie, po tym wydarzeniu zrozumiałem, że już dłużej nie jestem księdzem w sercu. Byłem w tobie tak zakochany, że to aż mnie bolało; każda minuta bez ciebie była nie do zniesienia. Wtedy zrozumiałem... że stałeś się dla mnie ważniejszy niż Bóg. Że mógłbym dla ciebie z Niego zrezygnować. Przestać wyznawać, gdybyś mi kazał. Niedługo potem odszedłem. Po prostu. Przyjaciółka dała mi pracę w sklepie i od tamtego czasu rozładowuję jej towar, a potem wracam tu. Zostawiam sobie pieniądze tylko na najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, a resztę oddaję. To moja pokuta. Za złamanie twojego serca i przysięgi, którą składałem na święceniach. Postanowiłem, że spróbuję przyczynić się do czegoś dobrego choć w najmniejszym stopniu, unieszczęśliwiając przez to siebie. Myślałem, że to zadziała i będę czuł się lepiej, ale wcale tak nie było. Dlatego dzisiaj byłem w klubie. Chciałem się... złamać, tak myślę? Ukarać się raz jeszcze. Uważałem, że jeśli poczuję się jak rzecz, to będzie mi lepiej i...  
\- Harry, do cholery! - warknął Louis i pochylił się nad nim, zerkając w jego przestraszone oczy. - Przestań mówić takie rzeczy, rozumiesz? Nie musisz się za nic karać, idioto. Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego. Miłość nie jest niczym złym.   
\- Przysięgałem miłość komuś innemu - szepnął i objął Louisa w pasie nogami, mimowolnie do niego lgnąc. Wpatrywał się w młodszego mężczyznę szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w widok nad tobą.   
\- Ja kocham cię bardziej - odparł Louis, wtulając się w niego i całując jego szczękę. Z trudem powstrzymywał łzy po usłyszeniu tak intymnych wyznań; jego brzuch i myśli wariowały. - Obiecuję, że kocham cię bardziej, i że będę kochał cię bardziej, ale ty obiecaj, że ze mną zostaniesz.   
Harry tym razem naprawdę się rozpłakał, zaciskając palce na koszulce Louisa. - Nie mogę ci tego obiecać! To co robimy jest złe, proszę, nie dotykaj mnie - mamrotał, jednak nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, żeby odepchnąć Louisa; wprost przeciwnie, przytulał go jeszcze mocniej. - Jestem brudny, Louis, wszystko zepsułem, musisz iść...  
\- Cicho - zarządził Louis, odsuwając się i spoglądając na jego twarz raz jeszcze. - Uspokój się, Harry. Nie słyszysz, co mówisz? Nie widzisz, co wiara z tobą zrobiła? Czujesz do siebie wstręt, bo całuje cię mężczyzna, dla którego jesteś najcenniejszy? - mruknął i zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami jego nos i policzki. - Przysięgałeś wierność komuś innemu, Harry, ale potem poznałeś mnie. Chcę ci pokazać, jaka jest prawdziwa miłość. Jego nigdy nie ma przy tobie, nigdy cię nie przytuli, a ja... mogę - dokończył i wziął drżący oddech, zaciskając mocno oczy. - To, że mnie kochasz, a ja kocham ciebie, nie jest niczym złym. Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko.   
Harry oddychał płytko, patrząc na niego z dołu i opierając łzy ze swoich policzków. Jego umysł był bałaganem, przelatywało przez niego tysiąc myśli na minutę. - Wszystko? - zapytał cicho, a Louis pokiwał gorliwie głową. - Nawet jeśli nadal będę się modlił? I chodził do kościoła? Nawet wtedy?  
\- Zawsze - obiecał Louis i westchnął cicho. - Zawsze.   
\- Więc mógłbyś wyświadczyć mi jedną przysługę, teraz? - zapytał nieśmiało i zagryzł dolną wargę, ściągając na nią wzrok Louisa.   
\- Oczywiście.   
\- Pocałuj mnie.   
I ten pocałunek był czymś zupełnie nowym; był jak światło latarni na horyzoncie, oaza na pustyni i pierwsze krople deszczu po wieloletniej suszy. Jak ciepła kąpiel po długim dniu pracy na zimnie i szeroka chmura osłaniająca od promieni słońca w upalny dzień. Ten pocałunek był wszystkim, czego potrzebowali by zrozumieć, że jedyne, czego tak naprawdę potrzebują, to druga osoba blisko. Że potężne religie klękają przed siłą ogromnej miłości, która pali od środka i zmienia serce człowieka na zawsze. Że głód narkotykowy jest niczym w porównaniu do nieznośnego głodu ust i dłoni. Że nie wszystkie plany i decyzje są zapisane w gwiazdach.   
\- Kocham cię na zawsze - rozległ się jeden szept, przerywając pocałunek między nimi.  
\- Kocham cię dalej - odpowiedział mu drugi, następnie znów zapadając w ciszę.  
I że kiedy dwa różne światy nieubłaganie pędzą w swoją stronę i spotykają się po środku, musi dojść do wybuchu.


End file.
